Master and Padawan
by Xrai
Summary: COMPLETE! The Force once again brings together another Master and Padawan team. But with a bored Master and a restless Padawan stuck in the Jedi Temple, will chaos ensue? An original character story.
1. First Meetings

This is the first chapter of a story in which most of the characters are of my own creation. Any others e.g. Yoda, Mace Windu belong to George Lucas.

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS and certain characters (e.g. Yoda, Windu) belong to George Lucas.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**First Meetings**

Her bare feet made no noise on the cool marble floor of the corridor. The dimly lit lights did little to disperse the darkness of the night but she did not mind the dark. Only at night were the halls and corridors empty so that she could do whatever she pleased, providing that no one heard her.

Maia Vestarii liked walking around the Jedi Temple at night. There were no Masters or Knights walking down the corridors frowning and lecturing each time you ran, even though you were in a hurry. At night, no one would tease her, pull her hair and comment on its flammeous colour. And best of all (in her opinion), at night there were no lessons.

She padded down the corridor leading away from the Initiates' quarters towards the staircase nearby. Usually, the stairs were only used during emergencies or when the turbolift broke down. In Maia's lifetime, none of those events had ever happened before. Nevertheless, she avoided using the 'lift because one could never predict if someone did step in, even if it was in the middle of the night.

In the past, she had been caught twice during her nocturnal wanderings. She had no desire to receive another of Master Narista's lectures. Nor receive the scornful looks of the Masters that had found her wandering.

Maia's feet made a pattering noise against the floor as she moved from one shadow to another. Slowly she approached the training halls. A bright light glowed in a few of the halls. Some Knights and Masters wished to practice katas or spar in peace without being watched by gaping Initiates, admiring Padawans or inquisitive Knights and Masters.

So now Maia had to very careful to avoid being seen, let alone let her presence be detected. She could have avoided the halls of course, but part of the reason for her nightly wanderings was to watch the Jedi spar. Who knew, there might a particularly interesting move she could learn to use against her opponent during sparring lessons.

Unlike her fellow Initiates who slumbered soundly after another tiring day of lessons and sparring practice, Maia found it hard to find sleep. Despite how tired she was, slumber always eluded her. So instead of staying in her room waiting for sleep to come, she went for nightly strolls around the Temple which took her past training halls, classrooms to the Temple gardens and even the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Usually an hour or two of walking made her tired enough to fall into a doze until she was forced to rise to face another day of lessons.

Footsteps approached. Maia slipped behind a pillar and raised her mental shields to hide her presence. Two Knights walked past, a Whipit and a human both talking in low voices, not noticing the small human girl hiding in the shadows. Their footsteps receded and she let out a breath that had not realised she had been holding.

There was only one light left on, coming from a small hall nearest to where she was hiding. From the shadows cast by the bright lights she could see that there was only one person in the room. A human male, she realised noticing the shadow's sharp outline. Slowly, tentatively she risked a peek.

A lone Knight was inside. The girl watched fascinated as his lightsaber whirled through the air. The green glow of his blade cast strange shadows on the wall. Amazed, Maia's eager eyes followed every move as the young man wove his glowing weapon in intricate moves, whirls and spins that she had never seen before.

The intricately beautiful display of lights, grace and dexterity took the Initiate's breath away. Maia's fresh young mind had never seen such a thing before.

At one point of a rather complicated kata, the Knight stumbled, and almost fell. Maia could not help but gasp out loud and a little too late, clapped her hand over her mouth. The Jedi regained his balance without breaking the flow of the kata. Absorbed in his practice, had not noticed her sudden intake of breath.

A few more minutes passed, with Maia still watching the Jedi Knight with wide eyes. Suddenly, as though he had sensed her presence, the knight froze in a defensive position and looked up. Maia withdrew her head just in time to avoid his searching gaze and pressed her back against the wall, holding very, very still. She did not even dare to breath for fear that he may hear her.

After a minute or so passed and no annoyed or angry Jedi came out to lecture her, Maia relaxed and risked another glance into the room. The room was empty; the Jedi had disappeared.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. She whirled around and let out a squeak of the surprise. The Jedi Knight was leaning casually against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Unlike the other Jedi Maia had crossed paths with during her nightly wanderings, this Jedi did not look at all annoyed or irritated as the others had; in contrary, he looked _very_ amused. The corners of his mouth twitched as though he was trying to suppress a smile.

They regarded each other for a moment, and then the Jedi squatted down so that they were face to face. He regarded her with a friendly stare. "What are you doing here, little one?" he asked.

She bristled at his name for her. "I'm not _little_!" she retorted without thinking. Then she remembered whom she was addressing, blushed and looked down at her feet. "I couldn't sleep," said Maia in a small voice. "Sir," she added. The Knight made a movement and she looked up.

One of his hands covered a smile that had come to his lips. Then to Maia utter astonishment his smile grew wider and his lips parted in a laugh. His laughter was not loud, it was more of a chuckle, but it was an expression of amusement nevertheless and he looked as though Maia's statement was the punch line of a very funny joke.

The Initiate was astonished to the point of disbelief. _Is he mad?_ she asked herself. In the past times when someone had found outside the Initiate quarters past curfew, both Jedi had looked stern, even scornful. They had asked her what she was doing, ignored her answer, asked her for her name and marched her back to see Master Narista. Neither of them had found anything funny about the entire situation.

And this _seriously weird_ Jedi just sat there and laughed.


	2. Introductions

Many thanks to **freefall8**, **Elemarth** and **herc009** for your reviews. Many thanks to anyone who also put me on their alerts or favourites list. Chapter 2 is now up. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Introductions**

_Okay, this Jedi Knight is mad._ Slowly Maia began edging away from the laughing man. She had no desire to spend anymore time in the company of this…_madman._

She started shuffling away from him when he reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her tunic. He had stopped laughing and gave her an apologising look. "Don't run away," he implored. "I didn't mean to scare you, little-," he broke of, remembering how she had disliked being called 'little one'. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Maia said not wanting him think her cowardly.

"Don't worry," said the Knight kindly and Maia could see a twinkle of merriment shinning in his blue eyes. "I'm not mad," he said as if he had read her thoughts. "I was just laughing because you reminded me very much of myself. I too used to explore the Temple at night when I was an Initiate."

Maia regarded him, intrigued. No Jedi she knew, whether it was one of her teachers or one of the Healers who had attended to her or any other Jedi she had ever met in her short life had ever mentioned anything to her about their past. In fact they hardly ever talked to her except to ask her questions concerning the lesson or telling her to do so, so and so.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her curiosity aroused.

A corner of his mouth curled up in a wry smile. "I couldn't sleep."

Maia grinned. Most of the Jedi she had met -which were not very many- were like much of the galaxy believed they were like; old, stuffy beings who lived strict spiritual lives, never having a moment of fun or anything of the like. Perhaps only Jedi Masters or the teachers were like that. However, _this_ Jedi certainly looked like someone who would wander around the Temple at the dead of night as an Initiate without regarding the curfew.

Like her.

_And whether I can sleep or not, I really have to get back, _she realised. As though he had read her thoughts –again, (Maia raised her mental shields higher) the Knight said, "I think it's time for you to get back to bed."

Maia nodded. "I'll take you back," he said and before Maia could protest he went back into the training room. He emerged a moment later, fully dressed with a towel slung around his neck.

"Come." He beckoned her with his hand and started down the corridor. Maia noticed that he was going walking in the wrong direction. The Initiates' quarters were in the opposite direction.

"Ah, Sir!" she called out tentatively. "The Initiates' quarters are that way." She pointed down the hallway from where she had come from.

A looked of realisation appeared on the Knight's face. "Oh, yeah." He spun around, the sudden action sending his long hair slapping against his face. He looked slightly embarrassed as he said quietly, "I forgot."

They walked down the darkened corridors in silence for a while. At first Maia had struggled to keep up with the Jedi Knight's long strides, but he noticed that she fell behind and so shortened his strides so that she could fall into step comfortably beside him.

As they walked on, the Jedi reached into a utility pouch at his belt and drew out a hair-tie. He then proceeded to pull his dark brown hair back into a ponytail. He glanced at his young companion, noticing that she was watching him intently.

A thought niggled at the back of his mind, something related to his momentary young charge. Realisation suddenly dawned upon him. _I don't even know her name!_ He watched the girl walk silently at his side. Whenever they passed a light, it glinted on her flaming red hair making it look as though her head was on fire. He suppressed a sudden urge to chuckle at the thought.

"I don't think I have introduced myself yet." He stopped, she followed suit and he held out a hand to her. "Jeran Vàner." She shook it gravely. "Maralaia Vestarii. It is an honour to met you, Knight Vàner." On an afterthought she added, "Call me Maia. Everyone does, Sir."

"You dislike the name Maralaia?"

She shrugged scowling. "It sounds weird. Besides, it's very long and hard to remember for some, Sir."

Jeran scowled. "Don't call me that, Maia. You can call me Jeran."

Maia looked at him in surprise. "You don't like being called 'Sir'?" she found this strange. Most Jedi preferred to be called by their ranks by the Initiates. None of her teachers had ever asked to be called by name.

Jeran must have read her surprise on her face for he grinned at her and said, "Just like some don't like to be called 'Little One'."

She returned the grin shyly. A moment later they found themselves in the corridor leading to the quarters.

"I'm sure you can find your way back to your room on your own, hmm?" Maia nodded. "Yah. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying. Just get back to bed, okay Maia?"

The Initiate nodded again. Jeran tousled her hair. "That's my girl. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jeran."

The Jedi Knight watched the girl walk down the corridor. Only when she disappeared through the door did he turn and head back to his own abode.

* * *

I hope that was alright. Reviews are always appreciated. May the Force be with you. -Xrai 

BTW, Jeran's name is pronounced juh-rAAn('juh' sounds like 'fur') vAA-nAEr(nAEr ryhmes with 'air')


	3. Of Sparring Lessons and Friends in Need

I am **very** sorry for the late update. I have no excuse...well, the chapter was long and hard to write so I suppose that does count as an excuse, doesn't it?

Many, many thanks to my reviewers, your reviews made my day! So now this is the third chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Of Sparring Lessons and Friends in Need**

"Divide into pairs," Master Vacedai barked at the Initiates that milled around in the training room. The younglings did so, obediently splitting up into pairs, most of them teaming up with a friend.

Maia Vestarii already stood in a corner with her best friend, Sabie'nrha Assani, a red skinned Twi'lek. Both were a little grouchy, having been told off during Astromath lesson because they had been talking in class.

The red-head's bad mood however could not dampen her anticipation. She _loved _sparring lessons. Master Vacedai was strict, but not as dull as her other teachers. And somehow sparring helped her release the all the pent up energy inside her in what Master Narista called 'a much more productive manner' instead of releasing it by playing pranks or tricks on her fellow Initiates.

Master Vacedai walked among the rows of younglings, occasionally stopping to break up a team in order to match each Initiate with a more suitable opponent.

Maia held her breath as he headed towards her and Sabie'nrha. "Initiate Vestarii, today your opponent will be…," he looked around the room, "Initiate Kosta." He beckoned to a dark-haired boy. "Initiate Assani, you and Initiate Sonep." He pointed at the boy's former partner.

Both females exchanged looks as they joined their new opponents. Maia knew Darek Kosta. He was her rival when it came to sparring; both were the best in the class. Both too shared a mutual dislike for each other, ever since Darek had teased her about something and she had dyed him green in retaliation.

At their instructer's command, the Initiates lined up in two rows, each facing his or her opponent. "You are each to attack and defend, using moves from the kata's you have learnt," Master Vacedai said loudly so that everyone in the room could here him. "You are allowed to improvise. A touch to the neck signifies the death blow." He stepped back. At his signal, the Initiates saluted each other then fell into a defensive position.

Her training 'saber extended defensively before her, Maia warily watched Darek, daring him to make the first move. He seemed totally at ease, his 'saber held loosely in his hands. Maia allowed herself to relax. That was exactly what he had been waiting for.

Darek suddenly advanced, his 'saber slashing and chopping. Maia backpeddled, hard pressed to deflect his blows. She mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down. As rest of the room erupted into movement, she concentrated only on him, ignoring everything else.

He slashed at her and she parried the blow. This continued for a while, both of them exchanging blows but neither willing to give ground. After a while Maia grew bored. She knew that Darek was restraining himself, trying to defeat her only using basic attacks.

Her 'saber grazed his hand and he yelped, glaring fiercely at her. Training 'sabers were low-powered but one could still receive a stinging burn if the blade came in contact with one's skin.

She returned his fierce look. Initiates were advised not to use flashy moves, but she ignored that advice now. She swung her 'saber in an arc, only to have her descending blade blocked. Darek too attacked furiously, but with more measured moves. No longer restraining themselves, both children went at each other with hammer and tongs.

The match was certainly more interesting now, Maia noted, but she was getting tired. She watched for an opening in her opponent's guard but there was none. Annoyed, she clenched her teeth. Darek Kosta might be very good at sparring for his age but she knew some things nine-year-olds did not.

* * *

"I see no reason why you had to drag me here, Arianne," Jeran snapped irritably at his companion. 

Arianne Shamwari patted her friend placatingly on his arm. "Stop getting all worked up, Jerry. I have just told you ten minutes ago, I've been considering taking a Padawan."

Jeran shook of her hand. "Don't call me Jerry. And I cannot see what any of this has to do with me."

"I just want to know your opinion-,"

"-it's a harebrained idea."

"-about her," she continued. "_Do not_ interrupt me, Jeran." She indicated a red-skinned Twi'lek girl sparring with a tow-headed boy in the centre of the room.

"Poor girl," muttered her friend under his breath.

"Je-ran! Stop being so…so difficult!"

"Arianne," said Jeran, crossing his arms. "I know I am not here just to give you my opinion on Padawans. You know very well that I don't care who you choose to torture if you're happy with your choice. So, why am I here?"

Arianne sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair. "You, my dear Jeran, are here because I _really_ want your opinion about her. But you're right." She swung round to regard him with her dark almond shaped eyes. "You are also here because I think it is about time that _you_ too take the responsibility of training a Padawan."

"What!"

"Don't '_what_' me Jeran. You _need_ a Padawan. You've become so withdrawn-I suppose it's all those missions you take- and I hardly see you except in the Healers' Wing. Will it kill you not to take one any high-risk infiltration missions you _so _enjoy going on?"

"Yes," he replied tersely.

Arianne threw up her hands in exasperation. "So it's fun to die, huh? Or do you like the _thrill_ of getting shot Force knows how many times or getting blown up? It's _fun_, eh?"

Jeran ignored her and trained his gaze on the sparring Initiates below. He recognized the girl he had met yesterday, the red-head Maia. Her training saber was locked with that of a young boy's. Both children were determined to defeat each other. From what he could see, both were the best among the class.

He could see sweat beading on the boy's forehead as he tried to gain leverage over his opponent. Maia abruptly skipped aside to avoid his blade as she disengaged it in a sudden movement. She twirled her 'saber in a rather flashy flourish (of which he was sure the class had _not_ learnt yet) as she wove the weapon through the boy's defences. A moment later the glowing blade was at his throat, signalling the killing blow.

He watched as the boy turned away looking disgusted at his defeat while Maia punched the air, rejoicing at her victory.

"_Jeran_!" His view was suddenly obscured by Arianne's face.

"Huh?"

"_Huh_? Were you listening to me?"

"No. And lower your voice, you're going to cause a scene."

Arianne sighed deeply. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him to a tiny alcove where they wouldn't disturb anyone. "Listen to me Jeran. You _will_ take a Padawan. The responsibility will do you good. I worry for you. After you were in that coma for ten days-"

"-nine days."

"Whatever. It hurts me, Jeran. Maybe you don't care, but each time my best friend blunders into a blasted fire fight or explosion it hurts me. Do you think I don't care?" Her voice broke and she pulled out a handkerchief from her utility belt and blew her nose. "Please, take care of yourself more." She sniffed a few times into her hanky.

Then all of a sudden she burst out, "You're the most selfish person I've ever met!" She sobbed, her eyes brimming with tears. "You only care about yourself. You don't care if other people worry themselves to death about you, do you? Half my life is spent in the Healers' Wing visiting you, hoping you'll recover, and helping you reconnect with the rest of the world."

Jeran was taken aback by her outburst. He wanted to say something but she cut him of angrily. "Don't tell me that I do not need to do that, Jeran. I _have_ to help, Jeran! You are my friend! How do you think I could walk away with a clear conscience if I just leave telling myself it's your problem, not mine? How could I _live_ with myself?"

Arianne was crying in earnest now. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she did not seem to care if anyone heard her. Jeran guiltily realised that she had most likely bottled up all her feelings and worries for years and had now finally reached the breaking point.

Feeling helpless, he gently patted her on the back, the action seeming to be the right thing to do at the moment. "I am very thankful for everything that you-"

"-I do not want your gratitude, Jeran. I just want you to take care of yourself. Not only for your sake but for mine. For your friends' sake, Jeran. I'm not the only one who worries."

She angrily dashed her tears away. "You," she said poking him hard in the chest, "are the most selfish, self-centred, conceited person I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"I am sorry, Arianne, I really am. I never thought-" He broke of when his friend started laughing hysterically.

"No!" she shrieked. "You _never_ think. Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain in that thick skull of yours."

"Listen," Arianne said, prodding him hard in the chest again. "You _will_ think of what I just told you. You _will _consider it. And may the Force help you if you don't have a good reply for me the next time I see you. Goodbye."

With those words, she turned and stalked away, leaving Jeran standing alone in the corridor.

* * *

**Pronunciation Guide**

Arianne Shamwari: AH-rEE-AEn shAAm-wAA-rEE

Sabie'nrha Assani: sAA-bEEN-rhAA AH-sAA-nEE

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now all you have to do is press that little button in the left hand corner and review it. 

May the Force be you.

-Xrai


	4. There is no Emotion there is Peace

I am **again** very sorry for the late update. Real life caught up with me and when I finally wanted to update the story, I couldn't upload the document. Something about not being able to process my request. Anyway, I finally managed to do so and here it is!

Many thanks to **Elemarth **and** AnnJinn **for reviewing. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**  
**There is no Emotion; there is Peace**

"You cheated!"

"I did not!" Maia retorted as she backed away from Darek Kosta's accusing finger.

The boy crossed his arms and glared at her with all the ferocity a nine-year-old could manage. "Yeah,_ right_. You did not. Then what was that?" he asked and attempted a complicated lightsaber manoeuvre. "We certainly have not learnt that yet," he snarled at his classmate.

Maia mirrored his stance. "Master Vacedai said we were allowed to improvise." Behind her, Sabie'nrha Assani, her best friend, was anxiously watching out for any Jedi who might come upon the argument.

"Improvisation, my foot," snapped the boy. "I'll bet ten credits that that was a move from a higher kata."

His classmate shrugged. "Go ahead. You _don't_ have ten credits."

"That is not the point!" cried Darek angrily. "The point is that you cheated."

"You're just upset because I beat you for once."

"I'm not. Like master Yoda says, 'Learn to lose a Jedi must'. You cheated! A true Jedi does not cheat!" He lowered his voice. "Have you been going out at night again?"

Maia was stunned. _How does he know?_ rang in her head.

Her shock must have registered on her face for a look of glee replaced Darek's fury. "You did, didn't you? Sneaking around at night like that. I'll-"

"If you tell," interrupted Maia heatedly curling her hand into a fist, "I'll-I'll…"

"What?" sneered Darek. "Punch me? I'd like to see you try."

"Please," Sabie'nrha suddenly spoke up. "Don't fight. You'll only get us into trouble."

Maia waved her friend away. "You can go, Sabie. This is between me and Darek."

"No," her alien friend insisted. "You are coming along with me. I do not care what you may say, but you will not get into trouble again."

"Go away, Sabie'nrha," Darek said. "Maia's right, this is between us both only. Don't get involved." He turned to his rival. "Where were we?"

Maia raised her fists in front of her. "You were daring me to punch you. And to answer your dare, I will do just that." She threw herself at him.

* * *

Jeran strode down the hallway, deep in thought. Arianne's accusations and breakdown had struck a chord in his mind. _Okay, she was right,_ he admitted guiltily to himself. He _had_ been selfish, thinking only about himself and ignoring his friends.

But then again, Arianne had no right to order him to do anything. "_And may the Force help you if you don't have a good reply for me the next time I see you."_ Her words rang in his mind. Who did she think she was, ordering him about like that? His Master?

Why should she decide what he should do? He _liked_ the missions he went on, no matter how risky they were. Besides, it was the _risk_ that made it fun. What was a mission if it did not challenge him, physically or mentally? He was a Jedi Knight, come on. He could take care of himself.

Moreover, he was good at what he did. The Council knew that. Why should they send him on diplomatic missions-which he _totally _sucked at- instead of sending him to get rid of the scum of the galaxy? And if the Council sent him on such a mission what could he do? He had no desire to argue with any of the Masters.

He sighed deeply as he turned a corner. The best thing to do was to return to his quarters and avoid Arianne like the plague until the Council assigned him another mission.

A voice drifted from around the corner. "Please don't fight. You'll only get us into trouble." The voice had a pleading tone to it. It sounded rather young too.

Someone else spoke. "You can go Sabie. This is between me and Darek." Jeran recognized _that_ voice. Maia. Maralaia Vestarii, the girl he had encountered last night. She sounded angry. A boy spoke. First he repeated what Maia had said then he said something else. Maia replied.

The next moment there was a thud and somebody yelled. Whatever the quarrel was about, it seemed to have erupted into a fight.

He quickened his pace and turned the corner. In the small narrow corridor, two Initiates were rolling on the floor, punching and kicking. One of them, the girl with familiar flame-coloured hair, was swearing in the most unJedi-like manner.

_Where the blazes do they learn these words from if they hardly leave the Temple? _thought Jeran.

Two packs lay abandoned on the floor nearby. A Lethan Twi'lek stood next to them. From the look on her face, she seemed to be torn between anxiety and a desire to cheer the fighting Initiates on.

Jeran strode purposefully towards the scene and pulled the two brawling younglings apart by the scruff of their tunics.

The boy, a dark-skinned human, made no attempt to free himself from Jeran's grip. Maia however, struggled to release her tunic from his fist. When her efforts to get lose failed, she darted forward and kicked her opponent in the shin. The boy howled and clutched his leg.

"That's enough," scolded Jeran, shaking her gently by her tunic. He crouched so that he was at their level. The boy -Darek- looked up and pointed an accusing finger at Maia. "She started it, Sir."

Holding them at arms length away from each other, Jeran regarded them both. He recognized Darek as the boy Maia had been sparring with during their lightsaber training. And wasn't the Twi'lek the one Arianne was interested in taking as a Padawan?

"Listen, you two," he said firmly. "I don't want to know why you two are fighting. All I want both of you to do is to settle your problems in a more civilized manner than beating each other up. Do you understand?"

Darek nodded. Maia looked at the ceiling and said, "Yes, Jeran." in a long suffering tone. Jeran frowned at her attitude. "I am being serious," he said to her. "Being a Jedi means not losing ones temper and controlling ones emotions no matter what the situation," he told them. "You both want to be Jedi, don't you?" Both children nodded. "Well then behave like Jedi then."

He let go of their tunics. "When I go away I do not want you both to go at each other again, have I made myself clear?" He looked pointedly at Maia as he said that. She nodded, as did Darek.

"Good." He stood up and wearily rubbed the back of his neck. Today quite a lot of people seemed to be forgetting the "There is no Emotion; there is Peace" part of the Code. First he got yelled at and now Initiates were brawling in the corridors. Perhaps it would be best if he remained in his quarters for the rest of the day before anything else happened. He had no desire to be involved in or mediate another fight.

_It must be Satunda, _he thought as he walked away, referring in Tapani to the third day of the week. His Satundas were always lousy. All the more reason to hide away in his room and sleep. Unless of course the air cooling unit decided to go on a strike again. Fate enjoyed being cruel to him.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­All three Initiates watched the Knight until his silhouette disappeared down the corridor. When he was gone, Darek turned to Maia and extended a hand. "I'm sorry for accusing you and beating you up," he apologised.

Maia studied his hand for a moment then crossed her arms as she turned her back on him. "Apology_ not_ accepted."

"Fine," said Darek angrily. "And even if I apologised -accepted or not- I will still remember that you cheated and if you do it again I shall tell." He snatched up his pack and stalked away.

"Who does he think he is?" muttered Maia under her breath as she gathered up her own belongings. "_If you do it again, I'll tell_," she mimicked. She jogged to catch up with Sabie'nrha, who was leaving.

"You're lucky that Knight was lenient with us," the Lethan Twi'lek remarked as her friend caught up with her. "Otherwise we would have been a lot of trouble." she glanced at her friend who was trudging along, glaring at the floor.

"You should have accepted Darek's apology," she added. "I mean-" she shrugged "-_you _started the fight, _you_ should have apologized." She ignored Maia's glare and ploughed on. "The way you turned down his apology, you sounded really obnoxious, you know."

Maia stopped in her tracks and angrily turned to face her best friend. "Fine_, Master Assani_. The next time I meet Darek Kosta, I'll give him a nice fat apology and an equally large box of candy. Happy?"

She turned and resumed her walk down the corridor. "Don't lecture me. If you were so worried about getting caught, why didn't you stop me instead of going-" she mimicked Sabie'nrha's voice but gave it a higher pitch "-_Don't Maia, Stop it, Maia, Please don't fight, Maia_."

"As you wish," retorted her friend coolly. "I know there's no point in trying to drag you away from a fight, so next time I'll just walk away and leave you alone to face the consequences. After all, it's not _my problem_." She paused, then on a friendlier note asked: "Do you know that Knight? You called him Jeran."

"It's none of your business, Sabie," said Maia. "Hurry up," she cried, breaking into a trot. "Or we'll be late for classes."

* * *

Thank you for reading and now all you have to do is review this chapter. Just press that little button in the left hand corner. Come on, it's not hard. 

May the Force be with you.


	5. Of Inner Conflicts

I'm very sorry for the late chapter again. I dawdled in writing it and then my internet service provider decided that this would be a nice time to halt their services to do some upgrades. Since I'm trying to finish this before Christmas, you can hope to expect earlier postings. I can't guarantee that, though.

Many thanks to **herc009** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS and certain characters (eg. Yoda, Mace Windu) belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I make no money from this. Other characters though, (eg. Maia, Jeran) are mine. (**Sorry, I forgot to write disclaimers for the other chapters. Please don't sue!**)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5****  
Of Inner Conflicts**

Jeran did not even bother to turn around when he felt the presence at his back. He knew who it was. It was a presence that was becoming uncomfortably familiar to and at the moment he would rather have nothing to do with the girl it belonged to.

So he ignored her, concentrating even harder on the kata he was practicing, hoping she would get the message and leave. It was hard to focus however, for he constantly felt her intense gaze boring into his back like a laser. Even worse was the growing feeling of guilt fed by the growing worry that he might be hurting her feelings. After repeatedly missing a step in the kata, he turned around, fed up, and beckoned her to enter the room.

"Come in."

He watched her enter and tentatively take a seat on one of the benches that surrounded the room. Her greeting however was anything but shy.

"Hi, Jeran."

"Hello, Maia," Jeran greeted flatly in return. He could not help but feel a twinge of annoyance at casual way she had addressed him. Not that it was her fault, he had actually encouraged it but that had been before his best friend started yelling at him and suggesting that he take a Padawan.

Right now, he wanted to be as far away from any youngling as possible. He _did not_ want a Padawan, did not need one, did not-

"Ah, Jeran," the girl ventured hesitantly, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll leave now. Good Night."

"It's okay, don't leave." The words were out of his mouth before he had actually considered them. _You fool Jeran, you want her to leave but tell her to stay! Now what?_ He certainly could not chase her away now. Not with her beaming all over her face, not when she was bouncing brightly on the edge of the bench.

Sighing inwardly, he reignited his lightsaber and proceeded to continue where he had left of at the kata. Yet no matter how hard he focused on the moves, the thought of the little girl sitting on the bench behind him kept forcing its way into his conscience.

Step, slash, block, sweep, thrust, kick. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Slash, thrust, step, jump. "Again?" Swing, block, cut, step, thrust, step.

"It's normal for me."

Jeran froze in mid-kata, one leg- bent at the knee, raised in front of him, his lightsaber held in a two handed grip in a salute in front of his face. "So you roam the temple each night?"

"Sometimes."

Jeran held the pose as long as he could. His muscles burned yet he forced them to remain in that position for five minutes, seven minutes, ten minutes…He sighed and closed his eyes as he relaxed, extinguishing his lightsaber and slowly lowering his foot.

"How old are you, Maia?"

"Me?" he could hear the puzzlement in her voice. "I'm nine and a half."

_Old enough to be chosen as a Padawan, _Jeran reflected silently.

"Jeran?"

"Hmm?"

Maia bounced to her feet. "Could you teach me that kata you practiced yesterday? Please?"

He crossed his arms, regarding her thoughtfully. "Isn't that level too high for you?"

"I can handle it," she insisted, her brown eyes shining with eagerness. "Really."

Jeran raised an eyebrow. "You seem very sure of yourself. Let's see how well you have mastered the lower level katas."

The Initiate looked at him in dismay. "Those?" she said disdainfully. "I can already do those well. Why do I have to-"

Jeran held up a hand and she fell silent. "You're rather, ah – arrogant, for someone your age. It is vital that we know and practice even the easiest kata. Is this why you watch Knights spar? So that you can learn higher katas and then show off to your friends?"

"I don't show off!" Maia yelled indignantly. "I _really_ can't sleep so I just walk around or watch others practice. If something interests me I try to learn so that I might integrate it with the katas I'm learning now. It's called being_ innovative_."

"Well then, if you are so good at your katas let us some of it, hmm? I would like you to perform all the katas you know. _Then_ I will decide whether you are good enough to start on something higher."

Maia gave him a derisive glance as she unclipped her training lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. The red blade flared to life as she settled into a defensive position, centering herself.

_She's good_, Jeran had to admit as he watched her flow through the movements. She was a little choppy at parts but that could be easily corrected with regular practice. Her only problem was that she held her training 'saber rather stiffly, making some movements irregular besides that being the main reason for her choppiness.

As she moved from kata to kata, he noted that her rhythm became faster, her movements more aggressive. Reaching out to her mind through the Force, he felt well constructed mental barriers yet hints of annoyance, frustration and even a little anger were leaking out through small cracks in her shielding.

If she managed to correct her technique, control her emotions and reign in her pride she might stand the chance to become one of the better swordsmen – or in her case; swordswomen- in the Order. But only 'if '.

_And if you don't stop sounding like her Master you'll soon have her tagging along behind you, _a voice at the back of his mind chastened. _If you really don't want to take a Padawan then stop encouraging her! _

He pushed the voice away and focused his attention back on the girl just as she completed the last kata. She extinguished her lightsaber and held her arms out wide. "Happy now?" she asked huffily.

Again, Jeran felt a twinge of annoyance at the tone of voice. Her manners and respect still left much to be desired.

"It's fine," he said. He lit his own blade and tuned it down to the lowest setting. "Defend yourself," he told Maia as he moved to the centre of the room. She looked at him warily. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll be careful."

She moved to face him and her blade lit up. They saluted each other then each settled into a defensive stance. They remained like that for a while, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally the Initiate skittered forward, taking advantage of her much shorter stature to move beneath his defences and slashed at his legs. Jeran easily leaped over the attack though and she was forced to retreat as he attacked.

Jeran kept his strikes gentle, easy enough for her to block but at the same time give her a bit of a challenge. They moved across the room, lightsabers flashing.

At one point, both their blades locked, green against red. Maia strained against his blade, a trickle of sweat running down her face. In a sudden swift movement, Jeran disengaged his blade and with all her weight pressed behind the block, she staggered. He let her regain her balance, before moving with a sudden strike. Maia parried it on time, then swung her blade towards his unprotected midsection. The blow was deflected and at the next moment, she found herself clutching her stinging wrist as her training lightsaber sailed away and hit a wall with a thud.

The Knight knelt next to her, a look of concern on his face. "I'm fine," she said before he could say something. "Just a little…surprised." He extended a hand and her lightsaber flew into his palm. She held out hand for it but he made no move to give it back.

"Did you recognize that move I used to disarm you?" he asked instead.

Maia _had_ recognized it, much to her consternation. "Yes. It was a parry form the level one kata."

"There," said her friend as he handed her back her training saber. "Even low level katas are important and need to be practiced regularly. Simplicity is sometimes much better and efficient and there is usually little time to improvise your fighting style during a fight. Remember that."

"I'll remember that." She paused then said silently, "Sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to yourself," Jeran contradicted. "Everything you learn and do now will effect your actions in the future. That is why you have to realise your weaknesses and mistakes and correct them before it is too late." He rose and tousled her hair. "It is very late. Maybe I'll teach you another time or we'll leave that to your teacher. I think it will be best for both of us if we return to our quarters now, hmm?"

"Okay."

He gathered his belongings from one of the benches and both stepped out of the practice hall and into the corridor.

Jeran looked down at the girl. "I trust you can get back on your own, right Maia."

She nodded.

"Goodnight then."

Maia's sudden hug almost bowled him over, both physically and mentally. He gazed down at the face that looked up from his knees. Her lips formed words. "Thank you, Jeran. Goodnight."

She let go of him and stepped back. "By the way," she said, grinning. "Whenever you say 'hmm', you kinda sound like master Yoda."

Jeran blinked, astonished. "I do?"

But the Initiate had already raced down the corridor and was slowly disappearing from sight.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. waves a hand You will now leave a review. Please review. If the chapter or even the story sucks, feel free to criticize._ Yes_, I am desperate.

-Xrai


	6. A Visitor

Hooray! Another update. Unfortunately I am forced to inform you that I don't think that I will ever be able to finish this fic before Christmas, despite my promise. My apologies.

**herc009** and **Ann Jinn**, thank you for reviewing. Now enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
****A Visitor**

Jeran opened the door to his tiny quarters only to find that it was already occupied. By Arianne. "What the blazes are you doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting you," stated his friend as though it was usual to visit a friend in the middle of the night.

"Do you know what time it is? You can't just flounce in here uninvited." Jeran hissed as he closed the door behind him.

Arianne waved her hand dismissively. "Apparently not late enough for you, if you can still run around in the middle of the night. I _was_ going to flounce in here _invited_, but since you weren't in I decided to wait for you here." She flopped onto his sleepcouch. "I want to talk to you."

"Is it so urgent that it cannot wait for a more reasonable hour?" He entered the tiny refresher.

"Well, yes it is." Arianne crossed her arms behind her head. "I know you will avoid me tomorrow and if I keep on waiting the Council will send you of on another mission to Force knows where and who will know when I shall see you again? Besides sooner or later you may only come back in little pieces so I think it is better that we get this settled before it's too late."

Unintelligible muttering came from behind the closed door. Arianne sat up and decided to look around her friend's quarters while he showered. The place was small; temporary quarters for newly minted knights and active field Jedi always were.

There were only three rooms; a bedroom, a small common room that doubled as a kitchenette, and a refresher. There were no windows, but the air cooler was on at full blast. Jeran had always liked it cold.

She ran a finger down the bedside table and withdrew it, thick with dust. It looked as if no one had been in here for years. Even the mattress was hard indicating that it was hardly slept in.

Walking over to the chest of drawers opposite the bed, she opened the topmost drawer. A spare cloak, a tunic and a pair of pants. The next drawer was empty. Inside the third were underclothes and at the bottommost she found civilian clothing. Curious, she lifted out a worn pair of cargo pants, two shirts, a nerf hide jacket and two blaster holsters. As she inspected the clothes she noticed that they were all rather worn and tattered.

She was about to put back the items when she noticed that the bottom of that drawer was rather higher up than the actual height of the drawer. She ran her hand along the smooth wood until her fingers found a tiny niche. Hooking a fingernail around it, she pulled and the bottom came up.

Seeing what was inside she almost gasped then caught herself. She should not be surprised, really. Knowing what kind of missions her friend took, it was really was not surprising that she was looking at a neat array of weapons which included two vibroshivs of varying length, blasters and a dart shooter. Power packs were neatly arranged in a corner.

Arianne was still kneeling there, inspecting holdout blaster, when the 'fresher door hissed open behind her. "You're still here?" She held up the tiny weapon. "Do you really use this on your mission?"

"Well I have to, don't I?" Jeran snapped as he towelled his hair. "I can't walk around as a pirate and then pull out my lightsaber."

She put the blaster back and replaced the false bottom and the clothes. Closing that drawer, she stood up and opened the second one. This one had a false bottom too. She pulled it away and drew out vest made of blaster armour and a mimetic suit. The suit had been shorted out and there where marks on the vest. "Jeran," she said sadly as she traced a finger around a patch of blackened leather and ceramic plating. "You've been shot."

When he did not reply she looked around to find him sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around his legs and he rested his chin on his knees, gazing straight ahead of him.

Arianne sighed as she put away the armour and suit. She closed the drawer and then walked over to the sleepcouch and sat down next to her friend. Jeran shifted aside so that they both had place. Leaning against the wall, Arianne looked at the drab coloured ceiling and sighed again.

She nudged her silent friend. "How is your hand?"

Jeran looked up. "My hand?" he repeated, puzzled. When she rolled her eyes he said, "Oh, _that_." He lifted up his right hand and curled it in to a fist, inspecting it as though he had never seen it before. He opened his fist. "It's fine. Never felt better. In fact, sometimes I don't even remember that it's mechanical."

Arianne tapped the back of his hand. "I'm sure you don't. You had it upgraded, didn't you? Now even when you concentrate you can hardly hear the servodrives make any sound."

He shrugged. "An acquaintance of mine knows an expert in prosthetics; he offered me this as a payment for my…help."

Arianne turned a suspicious gaze on him. "It was nothing against the law," he added hastily. She looked away, shaking her head. "You know Jeran, if you hadn't-"

"-been so careless we wouldn't be having this conversation. _I know_. Do you think I've never regretted my actions?" Jeran got of the sleepcouch and started pacing. "Can you please stop harping on my mistakes? Or is that why you're here? To do that? Or are you going to call me a selfish idiot again and burst into tears, _again_? Can't you just leave me _alone_?"

Arianne got up too. "That is exactly your problem. You are alone too much. You go of on your mission alone, and when you come back you still want to be alone. You just stay in here and mooch around until the Council sends you of again. Don't you want more in your life than missions?"

"Look Ari," Jeran began exasperated. "If you mean that I should take a Padawan I already said I _do not_ want to. Do you understand simple Basic?"

"Yes I do, Jeran," Arianne said icily. "But it seems that you do not. So far you do not seem to have understood anything I said. This is for your own good."

Jeran turned away and crossed his arms. "Stop sounding like you're my Master or something."

"Stop sounding like an immature little boy."

"I am not immature," Jeran said furiously as he whirled back around to face her.

His friend regarded him coolly. "I never said you _were_ immature. I said you _sounded_ immature." A long silence ensued then she said, "I'm leaving now. Actually I only came to tell you that Salis is back."

"Sal is back? When did he arrive?"

She ran a hand through her black hair. "This night. He commed me but said he couldn't raise your comm."

"I turned it off."

"I thought so. Anyway, he suggested that we get together next night. You know, talk and drink. It would be nice to have us all together again." She fixed him with a threatening glare. "Unless of course you'd rather be alone."

"I'll come," Jeran promised. It would be nice to see his Zabrak friend again.

"Good," Arianne said looking pleased. "He said we should take something along to drink and meet at one of the common rooms."

"Right."

Arianne turned to leave. "Goodnight then. See you tomorrow." She walked towards the door. Jeran moved after her. "Hey, Ari," he called. She turned around and looked at him coolly. "What?"

"Sorry."

Her cold expression melted away and she embraced him. He hugged her back. "Oh Jeran," he heard her murmur. "You are such an idiotic fool sometimes that I really don't know what to do with you."

"You don't have to do anything," he said.

"Oh, I have to do something," Arianne said as she pulled away. "I'll be so bored if I don't have you or Sal here to boss around."

Jeran smiled wryly. "When it comes to interfering with peoples lives, you are worse than Master Yoda. By the way, do I sound like Master Yoda when I say 'hmm'?"

His friend looked at him curiously. "Who said that?"

"Someone," he replied evasively.

"Well," she said. "To tell the truth I've never really heard you say 'hmm' before. But one thing is sure; whether you sound like Master Yoda or not, he certainly isn't as stupid as you are."

"I suppose I should take some comfort from that."

"You should," she said as the door slid open. "Goodnight."

Jeran closed the door and walked back into his bedroom. A wave of his hand and the lights went out. As he lay on his sleepcouch he thought of everything that his friend had told him today. Maybe he was selfish. Maybe was he was careless. Maybe he was an idiot. He smiled to himself in the darkness. At least she still cared.

He thought about Maia. He thought about their spar and the promise she had shown. He thought about Arianne's nagging that he should take a Padawan. He punched his pillow. His life was his life and no one should tell him what to do with it.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please review.  
May the Force be with you. 

Xrai


	7. A Pirates Life for Me

Okay here's Chapter 7.  
** Elemarth**, **Ann Jinn** and **herc009, **thank you so much for reviewing. That was three reviews in less than twelve hours since I posted Chapter 6 and I was on cloud nine when I checked my mail. Thank you!

I'm very sorry to tell you all that this_ may_ be the last chapter for this year, (the story's not over yet, no fear!) because my grandma is coming for a visit (she lives overseas in Europe) and so I will have less or no computer time (I'll have to entertain her) and then is Christmas - Hooray!- and then we're going for a holiday and then school starts again(how sad). I'm only allowed to use the computer during weekends when I have school (My parents are cruel people :-P ) so don't expect regular posts. At the least I might be able to update my stories once a month.

So...(sighs) well here's Chapter 7. I hope it's okay.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7  
A Pirate's Life for Me**

"Hi Jeran."

Jeran grunted in response. He cast an eye around the common room as he stepped in. a couple of chairs and a settee surrounded a low table on which stood a plate covered with foil, three glasses and a couple of bottles. Arianne was stretched out on the sofa, her head falling back over the armrest.

"Where's Salis?"

"Not here yet." She sat up. "That guy doesn't understand the meaning of punctuality."

The door opened behind Jeran. "Yes I do," insisted the Zabrak who entered. Looking at the chrono at his wrist he said, "It is exactly 20 hours 30 minutes Galactic Standard Time. _You_, my dear Arianne, are too early. I am right on time." He grinned. "For once."

Salis Noscar walked over to the table and set down the bottles he was carrying. He turned to Jeran and took the unlabeled bottle he was carrying from his hands. 'What's this?" he asked, holding up the half-empty container. "Moonshine," said his friend.

The Zabrak shook his head as he set the bottle down. He turned to his friend. "Jeran," he said and threw his arms around his friend. Jeran returned the embrace, thumping his friend on the back.

"Long time no see," said Salis as he pulled away. "How are you?"

"Fine," replied Jeran as he took a seat. "You?"

Grinning, the Zabrak fell back into a seat. "Never been better. What's this?" he asked lifting the foil cover of Arianne's plate.

"Sandwiches," she answered. She reached over a picked up bottle of drink, turning it over in her hands. "Whyren's Reserve," she read. "Mmmm…"

"I've brought something else. Something better." He reached for a roundish bottle at the centre of the table. "Merenzane Gold," he announced. "Cost me an arm and a leg but I thought it would be nice to have something to celebrate with." He popped the cork and filled the glasses. They each took one and raised it in a toast. "To friendship!"

Jeran took a deep draught, savouring the drink's sweetness and felt the alcohol rise to his head, leaving his mind wonderfully empty of all worries. He watched his two friends banter, feeling at peace with everyone in the galaxy.

"I have chosen a Padawan," Arianne suddenly announced.

Salis sat up straighter and regarded her with mock horror. "What in the galaxy possessed you to do that?"

She glared at him. "Ha, ha, very funny, Sal."

"That Twi'lek girl, right? Sabie…Sabie-something," asked Jeran.

"Yes. How do you know her name? I can't recall telling you."

"Uh, you did," Jeran lied, mentally kicking himself for his slip of the tongue. "Maybe you forgot."

She looked at him suspiciously. To avoid meeting her gaze, he looked out of the window into the Coruscant night. No questions came and he relaxed.

Across from him, Salis was refilling his glass. "You have my deepest sympathies, Arianne."

She sniffed. "I don't need your sympathy, Sal."

"But you don't know what you're getting into. The torture, the pain, the insanity…"

Jeran, who had just downed his drink snorted and choked, spewing Merenzane Gold down himself. As he sputtered with laughter, Salis snatched the bottle of expensive drink with a loud "Oi!" and placed on the floor next to him. "None of that for you anymore. That bottle cost me five hundred credits and if you are going to spit it out again you might as well forget about having another drop of it."

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Jeran shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine with me." He grabbed a bottle of the Reserve and popped its cork.

Arianne took a sip of her drink and stretched out again on the settee. "Remember that time you took a death stick for a wager, Jeran?"

Jeran grinned ruefully. "How can I forget? My Master gave me such a walloping…and then he dragged me to the healers and gave me detention and grounded me for a month." He took a sip from his glass and shook his head. "Never again. Probably lost a couple of years of my life too. All that for a hundred credits"

"We-ell, at least that taught you not make wagers anymore," said Arianne.

Salis grinned as he lounged in his seat with one leg thrown over the armrest. "He still did. And does."

"As do you," Jeran snapped back. "I seem to recall a certain Zabrak who accepted a dare to toss one of his special slime bombs into the Council chamber _while_ the Council was in session." He laughed. "I still can't believe you actually did it."

Salis laughed too. "Well, you saw the results."

Jeran tossed back the contents of his glass and rubbed a hand over his shaven face. "The entire Council chasing after you covered in green slime, looking like they just came out of the sewers. I nearly cracked a rib trying not to laugh."

Arianne was grinning. "A pity you were too busy running away, Sal. You should have seen Master Windu with slime dripping down his bald head. I don't think he was expecting anything like that during the first week of being a member of the Council."

"I bet he wasn't expecting anything like to _ever _happen. I thought I was going to faint when Master Yoda cornered me. My heart was beating _so_ fast!"

Jeran refilled his glass and raised it in a toast. "To the good old days and the hope that we might do something like that again." Their glasses clinked and they downed the drink. He looked up from his glass. "Do you still have that slime recipe, Salis?"

His Zabrak friend nodded. "Yep. Wrote it down and hid it in the safest place I could find. Only…I can't remember where I put it…" he mused. "Ah well, I'll find it."

They sat in silence for a moment, reminiscing their days as Padawans and all the good times they had shared. Suddenly Arianne asked, "Why isn't anyone eating the sandwiches I made?"

"I've eaten already," Jeran said.

Salis looked apologetically at her. "I hate to tell you this, Ari but Jeran and I know better than to eat your food."

"So you're saying that my cooking sucks."

"Yes."

She threw a bottle at him. Salis raised a hand, most probably intending to use the Force to catch it and put it down; instead, the bottle rocketed up to the ceiling where it smashed into little pieces.

"The cleaner droids will go defunct tomorrow when they see this mess," Jeran remarked as he held a sleeve over his face to shield himself from falling splinters and whiskey.

"Blame Arianne."

"What, me? You were the one who broke it."

"You threw the bottle at me."

"You criticized my cooking!"

"He was only telling the truth," Jeran told her.

Arianne crossed her arms. "So you think you can cook better than me?" she demanded sulkily.

"Yes," said both males in unison.

Their friend sniffed and sipped her drink with dignified silence.

An hour later, Jeran and Salis were sitting side by side on the settee, arms around each other, singing, while Arianne, who was lying on the floor, lazily conducted them with an empty bottle.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and we sack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

At the end of each stanza they would bash their bottles together (They had given up on glasses, refilling had been too much of a hassle) before taking a long draught. Arianne had given up conducting; she was curled up on the floor trembling with suppressed laughter.

"Ya know," slurred Jeran after a drink. "No pirate would actually be caught dead singing this song and here we are…" He giggled drunkenly.

Arianne propped herself up on her elbows and said blearily, "I wonder how they might react if they knew that two of their most hated enemies are sitting here dead drunk, singing a ridiculous pirate song…"

Salis grinned sloppily as he lifted the rim of his bottle to his lips. "I bet those in jail might hang themselves. I would if I found out I was stuck there thanks to a bunch of drunken fools."

Jeran laughed and slumped deeper into the settee, leaning his head on his friend's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Salis cobbled together a short nonsense rhyme and was singing it under his breath.

"Eat, drink, get drunk and be merry,  
Don't worry be happy, just drink, don't feel sorry…"

* * *

_Don't feel sorry, my foot_, thought Jeran as he staggered down a corridor two hours later. He was really going to be sorry tomorrow… or was that today? Was it already past midnight? His addled mind could barely register the self-addressed questions. 

He drew onto the Force to steady himself but even that did not help much as he lurched from one side of the corridor to the other.

He slumped against the wall and looked around blearily. This wasn't the way to his quarters…was it? _Who cares? Just go along and see where you end up. There's a turbolift at the end of this corridor._ He tottered forward, keeping one hand on the wall to prevent himself from falling.

_How much did you actually drink?_

_I don't know, _he answered himself._ It could have been a bottle or two…or three…or more…_

The next thought was, _Ha, ha, I'm actually talking to myself. I must be mental. Voices in my head._

_You're drunk, _said the second voice in his head.

He could not reply to that statement because at that moment the wall seemed to have vanished from under his hand. He lurched sideways and for a moment he felt like he was flying and then he was falling, falling, falling…

* * *

That was Chapter 7. As always, ladies and gentlemen please review. A review(a nice one of course) would make a lovely Cristmas present. If the chapter sucks review and tell me too.(My punishment for be naughty this year.) I don't know how it's like being drunk. I'm underage.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!  
Xrai

**P.S** Maybe there will be one more chapter after this one. I've still got tomorrow.


	8. Hangovers

Hooray! Woohoo! I did it! I managed to finish this chapter. Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting you chapter 8. Please read and review. This will be the last chapter of the year. (If you want to know why read the author's note in chapter 7.) Fera not, the story will continue next year. Merry Christmas everyone and a have a Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS belongs to the brilliant George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd.. Any characters you have never heard of in the movies or books are mine. Merry Christmas Mr. Lucas! **

**P.S.** Disclaimer for the pirate song in the last chapter(Chap 7). That song is not mine. It belongs to whoever wrote it or owns it...I have no idea who but it is **not** mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8  
Hangover**

Brilliant white light seared his eyes so he quickly closed them again. With his eyes still tightly shut he reached out with his senses and with the Force, trying to figure out where he was. One thing was clear; he was not in his bedroom.

The room he was in was small and narrow, even smaller than his bedroom. It was quiet, very quiet except for the occasional hum of low voices. He was warm and lying on a soft mattress, softer than his sleepcouch. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air.

_Brilliant_, Jeran Vàner thought. _I'm in the Healers' Wing. Again._ Then as his the rest of his body woke up and his mind started absorbing all stimuli he wished he was still asleep.

His heading was exploding. Or felt like it. It was as though a dozen banthas were squashed in his skull and every single one of them was dancing the Corellian Jig.

Then hum of voices suddenly seemed magnified by tenfold and he could even hear the blood pounding in his ears. And worse, with each pound he felt like his skull was on fire.

Was he dying?

He remembered falling. And flying. Not on any vehicle but on his own, as though he had sprouted invisible wings. He thought back further. Staggering down the corridor, lost, talking to a voice in his head. _You're drunk,_ it had said. Laughing, joking, singing with Salis and Arianne.

He gritted his teeth and opened his eyes. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Every move made the pain worse. He needed aspirins or painkillers or a very, very strong black tea. Or even better, all three.

The door banged open and in Jeran's poor hung-over mind, it was as though something had just exploded in the tiny cubicle he was in.

"Hello there Jeran, I see you are awake at last." Jeran dove back into bed and covered his head with the pillow, hoping to block out the voice.

The voice continued mercilessly, growing louder and louder as though the speaker was deliberately tormenting him. Belatedly, Jeran recognized that voice. He lifted on end of the pillow. "Go away, Vigil," he whispered hoarsely.

"Why should I?" laughed the Healer. "Besides, I thought you might need these."

A hand appeared in Jeran's line of vision, holding three oval things. He squinted and those things revolved into pills. He reached out blindly groping for them, but the hand closed over them and slipped out of view.

"Uh-uh, you've got to get up to have them."

"To the blazes with you, Maeru Virgil," he growled, sitting up and forcing the sudden stab of pain to the back of his mind. He snatched up the pills and the glass of water the Healer was holding, gulped them down and buried his head under the pillow again.

The pillow was immediately snatched away by the Healer. "You're supposed to wake up." Jeran winced as without the protection of the pillow, Vigil's voice pierced his mind like red-hot nails.

He shook his head then stopped, because the banthas in his head where sliding about, making the pain worse than ever. If only the painkillers would start working. "No," he whispered.

The Healer shrugged. "Very well than." He proceeded to tidy up the bedside cabinet as loudly as possible, slamming the drawers and setting the water jug with a louder than necessary thud. Finally Jeran couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, "I'll get up."

He sat up slowly. "Why am I here?" He certainly was not here because of the hangover, that much he was sure of.

"Concussion," said the Healer. He handed Jeran a toothbrush and a wash cloth. "Here, clean up."

"What concussion?" asked Jeran, bewildered. "How?"

Vigil shrugged. "How should I know? All I heard was that this Initiate ran in here at one in the morning yelling that there was a dead Knight on the stairs…Not very dead, huh?" he said as he watched the Knight stagger of to the refresher.

"No," muttered Jeran. That explained all those flying and falling sensations. "Not dead yet."

* * *

"You have a visitor," Vigil announced as Jeran came out of the 'fresher. "She's waiting in your room."

Jeran nodded wearily as he shuffled back. The pain in his head had abated somewhat; the painkillers were doing their work. His visitor was probably Arianne eagerly waiting to pounce onto him so that she could find some good reason to push a Padawan on him again. _"But Jeran, the responsibility would stop you from drinking so much!"_ Ha, ha. He hardly drank anyway. Besides, _she _had forced him to go.

He pushed open the door. Instead of his tall black haired friend, a short, red-haired Initiate jump up from the visitors' chair and gazed worriedly at him. "Are you alright?" she asked before he could say anything.

Nodding, he sat down on the bed and invited her sit back down. "What are you doing here?" he asked bleakly.

Perched at the edge of her seat Maia Vestarii looked up at him with large brown eyes. "I found you."

"Huh?"

"I found you. Since you weren't by the training halls and practicing alone is boring, I walked around and when I was going down some stairs I found lying at the bottom." Excitement shone in her eyes as her imagination went to work. "What happened? Were you attacked? Were you poisoned? Drugged? Did someone try to kill you?"

Jeran groaned. Such imagination. On the other hand, something like that sounded much more heroic and dramatic than being drunk and falling. But Jedi did not strive to be heroes. "I was drunk and I fell," he told her truthfully.

"Is that why you didn't come to the training halls?"

"Yes. I was meeting an old friend, one I haven't met in quite a while."

"Oh, I-"

"Hi Jeran, how are you?" someone interrupted. They both jumped in surprise and looked up. It was Arianne. A tired looking Salis was slumped against the doorframe behind her. Her gaze travelled from Jeran to the small girl across from him. "Hi there," she said to Maia, giving here a tired but friendly smile. "Sorry for interrupting you but I didn't know anyone else was in here."

Maia gave her a small smile as she got to her feet. "It's okay; I've got to go anyway, my classes are starting soon." She smiled at Jeran and gave him a quick wave of her hand. "Bye Jeran. See you!"

"You scared her away," Jeran remarked dryly to Arianne as the girl disappeared around the door.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know she was here. Who is she anyway?"

"Maia," said Jeran shortly as he watched Salis collapse into the chair Maia had just vacated. "She found me."

"She what?"

"She found me. I fell down some stairs after I left. K.O."

Arianne gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Are you alright? Did you break anything?"

"No, I'm fine except for a concussion and a hangover." He turned to Salis. "'Just drink, don't feel sorry…' What the blazes possessed you to sing such rubbish?"

His friend gazed at him blearily through red-rimmed eyes. "I did? I did? I can't remember."

"You did."

"Oh."

"When will you be discharged, Jeran?" Arianne asked.

He shrugged. "No idea. Soon I hope."

"When you are just comm us, okay? Sal and I have to get back and… recover."

Jeran nodded. "Okay, have fun."

Salis staggered to his feet. "Have fun? Ha, ha, I feel sick. You're lucky I didn't puke on you. And with dear Ari here dragging poor me around…" He slowly shook his head and staggered out.

* * *

"If all I have is a concussion why do you have to take my temperature?" Jeran mouthed past the thermometer.

"Necessary precautions, Sir," the trainee Healer mumbled.

Jeran harrumphed and nearly dropped the thermometer. "You're fine," the trainee muttered as he read the temperature. He didn't look to happy about it.

"Good," said Jeran, pulling on his cloak. "I guess can go now."

"But Sir, I still have to take a sample of blood for a blood test."

Jeran glowered at him. "You don't need that. All I have –had- was a _concussion_, for Force's sake. If you really need a blood sample tell Healer Vigil to comm me."

"Yessir."

* * *

Went the Knight had left, the trainee Healer went immediately to a small storage room at the back of the Wing. "He just left," he announced sourly to the group of other trainees that crowded the cramped room.

A Mon Calamari trainee punched the air in victory. "I win," she cried. "Cough up everyone."

Grumbling, the others reached into their pockets for credits.

"Couldn't you have delayed him?" someone yelled at the boy who had brought the news.

"You should have poisoned him!" another joked.

In a corner two other trainees were quarrelling. "I'm never listening to you again!" one of them cried. "Your prediction was way of target!"

When they had all calmed down a Rodian stood up and yelled to the room at large, "When do you think Knight Vàner will be back?"

"Tomorrow!" Someone shouted.

"Next week!"

"In a fortnight!"

"The Council grounded him," said a pale skinned Twi'lek girl from a corner of the room. "He'll probably only be back in a month or so."

* * *

There you are. Chapter 7! See you next year. Wishing all my readers Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. BTW, please review.

Xrai


	9. When Something Comes Between Friendship

I'm back! Sorry for the late up date. I 've been very busy; school has started and I'm on the receiving end of tons of homework so well...  
Chapter 9 is here. Hooray!

See previous chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9  
When Something Comes Between Friendship**

"Initiate Vestarii, you are late."

Maia bowed to the petite woman who stood before her. With her silver hair knotted into a severe bun, Master Ceres was as strict as she looked. That however was not as bad as the fact that she taught astromath, Maia's least favourite subject. "Sorry Master, I was-"

"I'll listen to your excuse later. Take your seat."

The Initiate obediently stepped back and moved to her seat at the back of the class. "Where have you been?" Sabie'nhra hissed as Maia slid into the seat next to her.

"I had to see someone," she muttered under her breath.

Concern flashed across her friend's features. "Did Darek tattle to Master Narista?"

"No," replied Maia. At that moment Master Ceres looked over to them and she restrained from saying anything else. "Speak to you later," she whispered to Sabie'nrha as soon as her teacher looked away.

Maia found it hard to focus during the entire lesson. Firstly, it was because it was astromath, a subject she hated like the Sith had hated the Jedi. It was _that_ bad. Secondly, because her thoughts kept drifting to her friend who was most likely still stuck in the Healers' Wing. And third, her red skinned friend next to her was so full of nervous energy that Maia thought she might burst. Or dash out of class and turn cartwheels in the hall. Although quieter and much more sensible than her friend, Sabie'nhra's occasional bursts of excitement were always very energetic.

At last, after an agonizing half hour the lesson was finally over. Together with the rest of her classmates, Maia stuffed her datapad and writing stylus into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She had hoped to trickle out inconspicuously out of the class along with the other students but Master Ceres foiled that hope.

"Maralaia Vestarii, a word please," she called out. Maia sighed. "See you later," she muttered to Sabie'nhra who was once again looking concerned. Slowly, she turned and trudged over to her teacher's table.

Master Ceres was looking especially severe when she stared up at her pupil. "Where were you when you were supposed to be at my class?"

"I went to visit a friend in the Healers' Wing."

Her teacher's eyes narrowed. "Couldn't that visit have been made later?"

Maia shifted her weight. "I just thought I could drop by very fast," she mumbled to her boots.

Ceres sighed. "Maia," she said addressing her pupil by her nickname, something she rarely did. "Look at me. Is something wrong?" she asked as the Initiate raised her gaze.

Maia shook her head. "No Master, there isn't anything."

"Then why haven't you handed in your homework these past few days?"

Surprise flashed across her pupil's face. "There was homework?"

Master Ceres groaned and covered her face with her hands. Maia could hear her mutter "Maia, Maia, Maia," under her breath. Her teacher sighed deeply, then drew her hands away to rest on the table.

"Maralaia," she said firmly, all familiarity lost. "I know you really dislike this subject but please for your future as a Jedi, try to concentrate more. If you don't understand something, ask me."

'_Dislike' is a rather mild word_, Maia thought. _If only Master Ceres knew how much I hate her stupid subject._ She made sure her mind was safely shielded. She did not need any lecture about hate and the fact that it led to the dark side.

"Yes Master," she said flatly.

Master Ceres looked at her in a way that told her that there was much more her teacher wanted to say but she only sighed again. "Very well Maralaia, that's all. You are dismissed." She looked tired.

"Sorry," Maia muttered before she ran out of the class.

"What happened?" Sabie'nhra whispered anxiously as Maia appeared from the classroom. "Did she scold you?"

Maia shook her head.

"Where were you?" Sabie'nhra asked. "Who did you see?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" Maia asked, ignoring her friend's question. "You so full of excitement I keep worrying you might explode if you keep it in for too long. Tell me. I know you're dying to."

Sabie'nhra grinned from ear to ear. "The most brilliant event of my life has occurred," she breathed rapturously.

"Some Knight asked you to be his or her Padawan?" It was more of a statement than a question. What else could be more brilliant for an Initiate than that?

Her friend nodded, her dark eyes shining.

"Congratulations, Sabie."

"Thanks."

"So who is it?" Maia enquired curiously. "Male or female? What species?"

"Human female, tall with dark hair and dark eyes. Her name's Arianne Shamwari," Sabie'nhra eagerly described. "She's not technically my Master yet, I think. I don't know if she has already asked the Council for permission or not.

"She's very nice and friendly. You should meet her someday Maia, I'm sure she'll like you." Sabie'nhra went on to describe the things she would do with her new Master and all the missions they would go on. Maia, who listened with half an ear could not help but feel a little left out. She and Sabie had been friends since their crèche days and now someone else, someone more important, was coming between them and intruding in their friendship and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of resentment and jealousy at that.

So she kept silent while her friend talked and talked, fearing that those feelings would show in her voice if she spoke.

"Are you alright?" Sabie'nhra asked brightly after expressing a rather long wish to visit the moons of Iego.

"Maia nodded. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just a little tired."

Sabie'nhra, too happy to notice her friend's lie or feelings went on and on with her list of things to do when she finally became a Padawan until Maia began to wish for earplugs. She however continued to listen with half an ear while the two best friends headed towards their next class.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one will hopefully be longer. Please review. BTW, it's good to be back.

Xrai

**P.S.** I was on holiday in Kuching (a state of Malaysia) and there was a small town called Padawan. I took a picture of a signpost with the name, if you wold like to see it , contact me. Xrai


	10. Confusion? Denial? Acceptance?

At last! I have finally updated this story. I am **very, very **sorry for the delay. My computer got infected with a virus, but don't worry, it has recovered. And then I had five days of exams that just ended today. I haven't been online for like, almost a month, I think, and you don't know how happy I felt when I finally turned on the PC. Finally...

Okay, so this is chapter 10. Read, enjoy and review. May the Force be with you.

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS belongs to George Lucas. Any characters that are not recognizable from any SW movie/book are mine, mine, mine!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**  
**Confusion? Denial? Acceptance? **

When Jeran entered the sparring room, he was not surprised to find a certain red-headed Initiate already there, most probably waiting for him to turn up. In fact, as he had made his way to the training halls, he had found himself hoping that she would be there or that she would turn up if she was not there yet for he found that he was actually looking forward to their nightly rendezvous. He could no longer deny it; he was getting fond of the girl.

Either Maia did not seem to notice him or she was ignoring his presence as he silently moved to the benches that lined one side of the room. The Initiate was engaged in what looked liked a bout of Ataro acrobatics with elements of other gymnastic movements thrown in.

There was an interesting rhythm to her movements, he noticed as he seated himself cross-legged on one of the benches, resting his chin in his hands. First she performed some Ataro backflips, turned a cartwheel and then performed a few somersaulting leaps, one movement flowing gracefully in to the next when she suddenly stopped short, cocked her head as if confused while running a hand through her short hair.

Then suddenly she leapt straight up, almost three meters into the air where she seemed to hang suspended for a while. Then she landed and almost immediately launched herself into the air again. She repeated this a few times, leaping randomly about the room like an oversized, red-haired swamp toad.

Finally, she leaped one last great leap and then landed in a crouch, before pushing herself up into a handstand. Slowly, she turned around on her hands to face him. "Hi Jeran," she chirruped, giving him an upside-down smile.

Jeran uncrossed his legs and slid down to the floor so that he was squatting in front of her and smiled back. "Hello there, upside-down, overgrown, red-haired swamp toad. You're quite far from your swamp. Couldn't sleep again?"

"Yep."

There was a long pause. Then Jeran rose from his haunches and walked to the door. "Are you planning to stay that way all night?" he asked over his shoulder.

There was a soft _thud_ as her feet reconnected with the floor and at the next moment she was bouncing next to his elbow. "Aren't we sparring tonight? Can you teach that level seven kata leap? I saw a senior Padawan practice it today and…"

Jeran let her talk. It was somewhat comforting, having her trotting next to him and listening to the cadence of her voice instead of walking down the silent corridors alone, listening to his own footsteps. Maybe Arianne was right, maybe he should-

"So, are we sparring tonight?" the girl asked again, interrupting his thoughts and still seeming oblivious to the fact that all the while she had been talking, the sparring halls had been left far behind.

The Knight shook his head. "No, not tonight."

"Why…" The question died on her lips. "Is your head better?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I just don't feel like it today."

"Oh." She looked around, then only noticing her surroundings. "So, where are we going?" she asked, completely unperturbed.

"To the gardens. I have to think about something."

"Okay," she said and proceeded to skip ahead of him down the corridor. When she reached its end she jumped around and yelled, "Hurry up!" Her voice bounced of the smooth walls and echoed loudly in the silent corridor. "_Shh!_" Jeran hissed loudly as he glanced around furtively. It was alright for him to be here at night, but both of them would be in quite some trouble if Maia was caught outside her quarters after curfew.

He quickened his pace and caught up with her, grabbing hold of her shoulder before she could dash ahead again. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he whispered fiercely as he spun her about to face him. "Are you trying to wake up the entire Temple? Keep your voice down."

"I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I can't help it; I feel so, uh…" She trailed of, searching for a word that could effectively convey her feelings.

"Hyper?" suggested Jeran quietly.

She shook her head. "No, no, not hyper. It's different." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes with her own. "Did you ever feel at night that you could run miles and miles without feeling tired? That feeling that you _have_ to move or do something?" She grinned at him. "It's that." Then before he could respond to that she wriggled out of his grasp and sprinted away.

_It is restlessness,_ Jeran thought as he followed her albeit in a much slower tempo.

He recalled his first conversation with Maia. _"…you reminded me very much of myself. I too used to explore the Temple at night when I was an Initiate." _He had been rather restless too and Master Yoda had often given him stillness exercises when he had been an Initiate but they had only made his restlessness worse, because the longer he had spent staying still and meditating, the more energy got pent up in him until he too resorted to sneaking out at night.

He smiled at the memory but his smile soon disappeared when a squeak rang out from further down the corridor. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he broke into a trot and before long, turned a corner and ran into a scene he had very much hoped to avoid.

Maia was standing on one side of the corridor, the expression on her face a mixture of nervousness and defiance. Across from her was a Nautolan Knight who looked rather surprised to find to Temple so alive at such a late hour.

Jeran took all this in in a glance and quickly stepped behind the girl, resting his hands protectively on her shoulders. "She's with me," he explained to his colleague who nodded silently, but did not move, watching the pair curiously with his large convex eyes. Jeran found his gaze rather unnerving. He nudged Maia and released her shoulders. She did nothing. He nudged her again, harder this time. Understanding at last, she bowed low. "I'm sorry, Sir," she said, her voice soft but clear. The Nautolan nodded and slowly walked away, down the direction they had come.

"Whew," sighed Maia, once she was sure that the other Knight was out of earshot. "That was close." She looked up at Jeran. "Thanks."

He nodded absently. "You're welcome." He began walking again. A moment later he heard the patter of feet and Maia tugged on his sleeve. "The gardens are that way," she said. "Where are we going?"

Jeran started. His feet seemed to have overrun his brain's decision and were moving in the opposite direction – to the hanger. A while ago he had needed someplace calm and quiet to think and maybe meditate but now…maybe he should leave the thinking for tomorrow. For some reason he suddenly felt the need to distract himself from his thoughts.

"So, where are we going?" Maia repeated.

"To the hanger. I'll show you my baby."

* * *

He has a baby? OMG!

Next chapter _might _be coming up soon. But I bet you all know what that baby is anyway so I'll take my time, okay? (Grins evilly.)  
The Force will be with you _if _you review.

Xrai


	11. RedWraith

Here's Chapter 11. I promised to update before the end of March and I keep my promises (sometimes). Hope you like it. **Elemarth**, **herc009** and **Ann Jinn**, thanks a lot for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: (See previous chapters.)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11  
****RedWraith **

Maia's first thought was, _His baby? _Her mind reeled._ He has a child? _Her second thought was,_ What is his baby doing in the hanger? Is he hiding it there?_

Her surprise must have shown on her face or she must have spoken her thoughts out loud for her companion turned red and said rather hurriedly, "My ship. That's what I call my ship."

_He calls his ship 'Baby'? _

"Her name's _RedWraith_ actually. 'Baby' is a, ah, term of affection."

"Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments." The words were out of her mouth before she had even considered them properly.

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you feel nothing for your friend then," he said. The way he said it made it sound as though she had just challenged him. "I'm surprised; you two seemed very close, since you address each other by your nicknames."

_Force,_ thought Maia, mentally kicking herself. "Sabie'nhra's my friend," she retorted. "Of course I like her. I just meant that…"

"That what?" Jeran brows were drawn together, his arms were crossed and he looked very annoyed. "How can two people be friends without there being at least some feelings of connection? The same goes with Master-Padawan relationships. No matter what the Code says, Jedi or not, all bound to have an attachment."

"But that's different. You're talking about people and your ship isn't a person."

He gave glowered at her, his blue eyes cold. "My ship has saved my life a lot of times. She has been a good companion in tight spots and a more trustworthy one than many _people_ I have met. But what do you know of this?" he added scathingly. "You're _only_ nine."

Maia opened her mouth to give an angry rejoinder, but then a voice at the back of her cut in. _He's right._ _What do you know? He's a Knight, he's probably faced loads of tough missions. You've never gone further than five miles from the Temple. After all, you _are_ only nine._ "Sorry," she muttered.

She heard him sigh and looked up to see the coldness leave his eyes. "It's okay," he said tersely. "You're just repeating what you learn. When you get older you'll understand why I see things this way." He held out his hand and gave her a small smile. "Friends again?"

"Yeah." She held out her hand. As he squeezed it gently his own hand suddenly seemed to hum; not as an audible noise, but more as the tiniest of vibrations against her palm. _Wow, a mechno-hand, _she thought. As it was covered with synthflesh, she had never noticed. She would have liked to ask him why he had it but then thinking that losing a hand was not something one would happily recall, decided to keep her mouth shut. She did not want another argument with her friend.

Neither of them spoke as they boarded the turbolift to the hangers. Maia stared at the panel of floor buttons, watching the floors speed by on the small screen. After a few seconds, a chime dinged, breaking the silence and the doors opened.

Maia looked around curiously as they stepped out onto the hanger floor. She had never been there before. There were not many ships. From what she knew, there were ships in major spaceports reserved for use of the Order so need for private craft was limited.

Jeran strode towards the most battered looking ship in the place and spread his arms in proclamation. "The _RedWraith_, the best ship in the galaxy," he said proudly.

It was a light freighter, its hull worn and scorched, and the crimson markings that gave it its name were barely discernable. Maia could see that he was very fond of it though; she was sure that if his arms were long enough, he would probably embrace it.

She followed him as he walked up to its ramp, and then rolled her eyes as she waited for him to finally gain entry into the ship. First he opened up a security panel and inserted a cardkey before entering a password, submitting his thumbprint and an eyescan. After it had _finally_ finished scanning his voice patterns, the ramp opened, allowing them access.

_At last, _thought Maia ask she walked up the ramp. Jeran turned around and flashed a sheepish grin, muttering, "Paranoia," before disappearing down towards the front of the ship. The girl was left on her but she did not mind at all. At she could explore this strange place in peace.

She decided to start with the door right across from her. It opened up into a tiny common room, with a small projector table and several stools. An open toolkit sat in a corner next to a scattered deck of cards and a datapad. Other than that, the room was bare.

A door opened up to a cramped galley and another to a refresher. She walked through an open doorway and found herself facing to two more doors, one which was locked and the other which must be the crew cabin. A sleep roll lay tightly rolled on the bunk and there was a large chest in the corner. Out of curiosity, she tried to open it but it was locked too.

Bored, she explored the ship one more time but only succeeded in boring herself even more. The inside of the battered craft was spotless and there was nothing to suggest how her friend lived. She wondered how anyone could be so fond of what was probably the dullest ship in the galaxy.

She walked back into the galley and out of sheer curiosity, peeked into the cooling unit. There was food, most of it in tins and cans or freeze dried ration bars and lots and lots of chocolate. It looked like her friend had a sweet tooth.

A loud crash caused her to start and whirl around. The sound was followed by curse and a couple of dull thuds. Slowly Maia moved towards the cockpit. Maybe Jeran could do with some help.

He was hauling himself out of a hatch in the deck as she came in, his tunic stained with grease, sucking a cut on his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said although his expression told her exact opposite.

"Can I help?"

"There's no need to help if nothing's wrong," he said shortly. "Don't you have anything to do?"

Maia shook her head. "I've already looked around. You ship is _so_ dull." She deliberately emphasised the 'so', wondering how he would react to her insult of his darling 'Baby'.

Jeran frowned. "She's not dull. She's just like any other ship. What did you expect?"

The girl shrugged. "I dunno. I've never been in one. Do you fly a lot?"

"Yes."

"Do you like chocolate?"

The corners of his mouth slowly curled upward into a grin. "_Love_ it." He raised an eyebrow. "You've been looking in the cooling unit, haven't you?"

She nodded. "I was bored," she explained apologetically.

He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "Come," he beckoned and led her to the common room. There, he gathered up the stack of cards and began shuffling them. "Do you know how to play sabacc?"

She shook her head and watched him deal the cards on the table. "Your right hand's mechanical isn't it?" she asked tentatively. "I noticed when I shook it."

Jeran nodded and slid onto one of the stools. "Okay," he murmured, fanning out the cards in his hand. He frowned at the cards and then looked at her. "Can you get some bars of chocolate? We can gamble with those. I'll teach you how to play sabacc before I send you back to bed." He winked at her. "Who knows, it might come in handy one day when you find yourself out of credits."

* * *

As always, read and review.  
May the Force be with you always.

Xrai


	12. The High Council

Very sorry for the late update. DRL hasbeen in the way a lot and when I tried to load the doc the site kept reporting an error. Anyway, Chapter 12 is now up. Hurray! Many thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS does not belong to me. The Jedi High Council does not belong to me.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12  
The High Council **

"Jeran. Jeraaaaan. JeranJeranJeranJeranJer– "

"Unhh. What?"

"Wake up. I can't get out of your ship."

"Eh?" He blinked tiredly Maia's blurred face. "Oh, okay." He fumbled at his belt; a moment later, they both heard a hiss and a clank as the access ramp was lowered.

"Thanks," Maia said as she rushed out of the tiny common room. He could hear her bare feet patter on the durasteel deck and down the ramp and then the sound faded away.

Jeran sat up and looked at the chrono on his wrist. It was 0745 hours. Puzzled, he tapped it but it seemed to be in order. With a groan he flopped back onto the floor. The chrono was not broken. It _was_ 0745 hours. Maia was going to be late for classes. They were going to start in fifteen minutes and she had yet to have breakfast.

_And you sound like her Master._

He groaned again.

* * *

"Where the blazes have you been?" Sabie'nhra Assani hissed at her friend.

"Tell you later," Maia mouthed past her toothbrush as she rushed to the communal refreshers. "Did you bring your homework?"

"Yes."

Five minutes later, she was at her desk feverishly copying her friend's homework, deliberately making mistakes here and there.

Sabie was standing over her with her arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face.

"Done," the redhead sighed and pushed away her friend's datapad.

"No, not yet," the Twi'lek contradicted her. "You still have to finish your history notes."

"I've already done them."

"Until the part about Alderaan joining the Republic?"

Maia looked at her in dismay. "We had to do that too? I'll _never_ get that done."

"No you won't," her friend agreed. "Class started five minutes ago."

"Holy nerf. We're dead."

"_You_ are. You haven't even eaten yet."

Maia thought of all the chocolate and felt slightly nauseous. "I don't really feel like eating," she muttered as she stuffed her datapad and several datasheets into her bag.

Sabie'nrha looked at her questioningly but said nothing. Then she moved to the door. "C'mon, let's go."

"Blast, I've forgotten my cloak," Maia cursed and pulled a spare from the cupboard.

"Where did you forget it? You were wearing it yesterday."

Maia decided to lie. "I must have sent it to the laundry."

As they hurried t the classrooms, Maia voiced a nagging worry. "What do I tell Master Jar'Kul?"

"The truth. That you didn't finish your homework."

Maia snorted. "You're _so_ 'good and holy' sometimes."

"Yeah, what are you going to tell him then? That some creature came into your room and ate it? That a Sith stole it?"

"I could say that I _accidentally_ dropped it in the 'fresher."

Sabie'nhra rolled her eyes. "And what was it doing in the 'fresher? Besides, it won't work; the datapads are waterproof."

"How about if I tell him that I accidentally threw it away with some trash when I was cleaning my room? I don't think they're fireproof."

Sabie'nhra rolled her eyes again. "Like he'll believe that."

Maia sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I am _so_ dead."

* * *

The _RedWraith's_ common room was finally free from chocolate wrappers and sabacc cards. Jeran had found Maia's cloak but did not want to go down to the Initiates' quarters to hand it back to her. Arianne might see him.

Okay, fine he liked Maia. She was a nice girl, cheeky sometimes, a little proud but still friendly; in short, rather good Padawan material. But was _he _good Master material? Banthas would fly before that ever happened.

He did not want a Padawan. Maybe. He was not so sure about that anymore and silently cursed a certain nagging friend.

But he was certain about one thing; he was not a teacher. He _simply_ could not teach. He had tried once, giving in to Arianne's nagging while recuperating from a particularly trying mission.

He had never been allowed into the crèche again after that fiasco.

And now part of him seemed to have agreed with Arianne and each time he was free to think, it swamped his brain by chanting a _'Maia-Padawan. Maia-Padawan. Maia-Padawan' _mantra.

Maia was a friend. End of story.

He glared angrily at the projector table. How he _hated _that blasted Council.

An hour or so later, he was not sure how long, he was glaring at the double doors that opened up into the Council chamber. The Code, engraved deeply into the shiny durasteel surface stared back at him, stark and bare.

Realising that the session before him was going to end soon, he schooled his expression and cleared his thoughts of any conflicting emotions. He had little love for the High Council and knew that they had even less for him. Master Yoda lecturing him on very Code that he had been glaring at a moment ago was not how he planned to spend the morning.

This meeting would be short. He hoped.

The doors opened and a Knight walked out, followed closely by her Padawan and he stepped aside to let them pass. Both of them walked quickly down the corridor, conversing in soft voices.

He sighed and turned his gaze back to the doors. The Council probably would not listen to him, but he could always try. If he was lucky they would be glad to be rid of him for a short while.

The doors slid open again and he stepped inside, halting in the centre of the mosaic circle on the floor.

Master Yoda's ears drew back slightly as he looked at the Knight. "Good morning, Knight Vàner. Good to see you again, it is."

_Right_. Jeran quickly squelched the thought. He bowed.

Mace Windu steepled his hands under his chin. "You wished for an audience with us?" It was a rhetorical question but Jeran answered it anyway.

"Yes." He breathed deeply. "I request a mission."

The Korun Master raised his brows, while Yoda narrowed a citrus gaze at him. "A mission, you already have," the wrinkled green alien stated matter-of-factly.

The emotionless expression on his face slipped, allowing surprise to openly show. "I do?"

Yoda nodded slowly. "To stay in the Temple, your mission is." A smile split his craggy face. "Out of trouble."

It took a lot to push away the frustration that welled up in him. At that moment, Jeran would have liked to do nothing better than to pick up that green toad by his oversized ears and throw him out of the window.

"A mission. Please. Any mission." If they wanted him to beg, _fine._

"No." Mace turned a dark, stern gaze on him and Jeran felt his resolve quail. The tone of his voice was final. "You are assigned to the Temple until further notice. May the Force be with you."

Jeran took that as a sign of dismissal and bowed. He turned to the door, hoping to get out of the room and back to his quarters as fast as possible before he exploded.

"Listen to your friend, you should.' Jeran froze in midstep. _What the blazes?_ Had Arianne wailed at the Council? He glanced back at Yoda but read nothing in the Master's face. His annoyance growing with every step, the Knight stormed out of the room.

* * *

Yep, Jerry's still trying to run away.

Next update will be come at the end of May. Until than M&P will be on hiatus. I've got exams coming and haven't even started studying yet. Gasp! Sorry for any inconvenience caused.  
Please review as always. Lurkers are welcome to show themselves. Maybe I'll update faster then.

May the Force be with us all.

P.S. Just a teaser: (evil grin) Jeran _might_ be asking Maia to be his Padawan in... uhh...let's say that we have only 2 to 3 chapters to go! Yay!


	13. Lunch

-I'm back! I'm back! Is anyone still here? Yes, I have finally returned, bringing with me Chapter 13. Hope you like it, please read and review. Anyway, my last exam was today and I'm going to have two wonderful weeks of school hols! Yeah! So you can expect plenty of updates, okay, not _so _many but more often than usual.-

**That **was supposed to be the original message. Unfortunately, on that very day, (Thursday, 24 May) the computer modem decided to go on a strike. That meant no internet. And no internet meant no updates. So, finally, here's Chap 13 and I'm very, very sorry because of the late update.

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS belongs to George Lucas.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13  
****Lunch**

"What's wrong, Jeran? You look like a nerf left out in the rain."

He did not answer but continued to walk on, staring fixedly at the ground. Arianne sighed. "Come," she said, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. Jeran did not resist, allowing himself to be pulled along to wherever she intended to go.

A little while later, they were weaving through the tables in the refectory to a tan Zabrak who was sitting alone eating today's special.

Salis looked up as they neared him. "Hello," he greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello to you too," Arianne greeted. Jeran nodded curtly.

"What's wrong Jeran?" the Zabrak quizzed. "Got up on the wrong side of bed?"

_Not exactly the wrong side of bed, _he thought. _Floor would be more like it. Coincidently, do floors have sides? _He laughed shortly. "No, not of the bed."

Salis raised an eyebrow then turned his attention back to his food.

Arianne had already sat down and, tapping her chin with a long, slender finger, was studying everybody in the vicinity or more accurately, their food. Jeran took the seat next to her and slumped onto the table, burying his face in his arms.

"So, what's for lunch?" she asked brightly once she had finished her observations.

"Well," Salis started, "The vegetarians section's having acid-beet soup today." He grinned at the look on her face. "I know, sounds poisonous, doesn't it? Anyway, there's also this," he inclined his head at his own plate, in which there was some kind of stew.

"The raw section was announcing that they were serving something special, a new recipe. Called sushi or something like that."

Arianne made a face. "I think I'll take the usual stuff." She slid out of her chair and headed over to the food line.

"So," Salis said, turning to look at his other friend. "What's up?"

Jeran sighed and lifted his head up from his arms. "Lousy weather," he commented and they both looked out of the great transparisteel window that stretched out on one side of the refectory wall. Rain poured down in torrents and a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the towering spacescrapers.

"Tired," Jeran added, and as though to prove his point, yawned loudly.

"Yeah," Salis agreed. The cool weather made on wish for bed.

"Jeran."

"What?"

"You're vandalising the table."

"I'm not doing anything."

He just pointed at the table. Jeran looked down. The surface of the table was pockmarked with small indentations at the places where he had been drumming his fingers.

Jeran cursed silently and put his hand on his lap. "If anyone asks," he hissed at his friend, "these were already there."

Salis just laughed.

At that moment Arianne returned with two plates. "Here," she said pushing one plate towards Jeran. It was full of some thick, orange soup. "I thought you wouldn't want to eat much seeing that you're in such a lousy mood," Arianne explained apologetically as he eyed his food with a frown.

"I'm not hungry," he said pushing the plate away.

"Oh, then why did I actually bother getting it for you?"

"You're too kind."

"Then you be kind too for once and eat it," she snapped.

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Jeran," began Arriane waving her spoon agitatedly. "There are trillions of beings who are starving on this planet alone and you get food on the table and all you can do is whine."

"_I_ am whining? You're the one who brought me this in the first place. I am perfectly capable of helping myself, thank you very much. Besides, it's not as though I'm going to shrivel up and drop dead if I don't eat right now. I can eat later."

Arianne sighed with exasperation and dropped the subject.

Five minutes later she looked up again and frowned. "Jeran," she snapped at her friend who was morosely stirring his soup with his finger. "Stop that. It's_ so_ unhygienic."

He ignored her, and continued to swirl the thick, creamy liquid, his head over his plate. He cut a rather depressed looking figure, but she could see the occasional ice blue glance her shot up at through his fringe. He was grinning. She knew that he was deliberately doing this, just to annoy her, and although she knew better than to do so, she rose to his bait.

Salis watched them with interest. His two friends enjoyed quarrelling with each other, always annoying, teasing, or provoking. Any ignorant passer-by might have thought them an old married couple or something like that.

Arianne meanwhile rolled her eyes and a moment later, Jeran found his hand slowly, inexorably being pulled away from the plate and onto the table.

He tried to flex his hand but it would not obey his commands. Servos whined in protest as he countered her Force manipulations on his hand, but to no avail. Force, was he out of practice when it came to Force skills.

Suddenly Arianne released his hand and it jerked back suddenly, almost smacking him in the face.

Arianne was smirking. Salis laughed and shook his head.

Jeran sighed deeply and the gloomy expression returned to his face. He absently began stirring the soup with his finger again.

"Everybody seems determined to keep me here. You, the Council, my ship." He groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Arianne rested her chin on steepled fingers. "What's wrong with the _RedWraith_?"

Jeran covered his face with his hands, leaving an orange streak on his cheek. "Her blasted hyperdrive is leaking again."

"It wouldn't leak if you stopped fiddling with it."

Jeran glared at the Zabrak. "I didn't do anything."

Salis rolled his eyes. "Yeah,_ right_."

"Ey, look here, she got hit, okay?"

His horned friend shrugged. "Whatever."

Jeran bit back a retort and instead turned to observe the entrance to the refectory. At that moment, a Lethan Twi'lek entered, closely followed a familiar red haired figure.

"Your Padawan's here, Ari."

The woman looked up. "Oh, good."

Sabie'nhra, who a moment ago had been looking around the refectory, suddenly turned and looked right at them. She nodded curtly and then said something to Maia who simply shrugged then went to join a crowd of other Initiates.

Halfway towards them, the Twi'lek girl stopped and looked at Arianne. Her Master nodded. The girl shrugged, then turned to the Initiates' table and said something. At her yell, Maia looked up and then, grinning, stuffed the datapad she had just taken out back into her pack, shouldered it and trotted over to her friend.

Inwardly, Jeran sighed resignedly. He was pleased to see Maia, but he did not want Arianne jabbering about Padawans in front of her.

Too late. Arianne was already making introductions. "Hello, Padawan. I'd like you to meet two friends; Salis Noscar." The Zabrak politely inclined his head as she bowed. "And this is Jeran Vàner."

"Hello," she said, now turning to Maia. "I believe we've met before, albeit briefly."

Maia nodded. "I'm Maralaia Vestarii." She bowed politely. "But call me Maia please."

"Okay, Maia. I'm Arianne Shamwari. That's Salis Noscar and something tells me you already know Jeran. Oh, and by the way, would you like to join us for lunch?"

The girl grinned at Jeran then looked back at Arianne. "Uh, if you don't mind, I do."

"Of course we don't."

"Thank you." She took the seat across Jeran. He gave her brief smile, which she returned. Then looking down at his now cold soup, he picked up his spoon and began to eat.

Maia stared at Salis, then suddenly cocked her head and said, "I like your hair."

For a moment, the Zabrak looked taken aback by this strange greeting, then he grinned and his hand automatically went up to his dark dreadlocks.

"Thanks."

"You are so vain, Sal."

"Hey, it's not everyday that someone appreciates my good looks."

Jeran snorted. Grinning evilly, Salis turned to the two girls. "Don't mind Jeran. He's just jealous."

"_Excuse_ me! _I _am supposed to be_ jealous_?"

Arianne listened to their disagreement with half an ear. Jeran and Salis always found something to argue about, whether it was about the maintenance of starships, or the latest make of speeder that had just come out or which team just won the latest chin-bret match. She supposed that this irritating bickering was how males of every species showed affection.

Meanwhile, Sabie had gone off to get some food. Maia had pulled out a datapad from her pack and was chewing the end of her stylus as she pondered a homework question.

"Need any help with that?" she asked. Maia looked up, relieved. "Yes please, I really don't understand what all this is about." As she animatedly explained why the question was so difficult and that Master Ceres really ought to get her head checked, Arianne tried out the problem. It was difficult, she concluded. But then again, the last time she had solved a complicated astromaths question had been, what, almost five years ago?

"Ask Jeran or Salis. They're better at this than I am."

At this point, Sabie'nrha return with a platter of …stuff.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing her Padawan's plate.

"Tatsushi."

"Sounds Kaminoan."

"It _is_ Kaminoan."

"It's _raw,_ do you know that?"

The Twi'lek nodded and popped a piece in her mouth. "Taste's good."

"May I try?" Maia asked as Arianne raised her eyebrow's sceptically.

"Mmm-hmm," the girl agreed, having popped a piece into her of mouth. "Not bad at all."

"I still think I'll pass."

Sabie'nhra shrugged. "Your loss."

"Her loss?" Salis abandoned his argument with Jeran and turned to face her. "It's _that _good? Let me have a taste."

Before Sabie'nhra could answer he had already taken a piece and bitten into it. "It tastes a little strange but they're right, it's good." He held out his half bitten piece to Arianne. "Wanna try?"

"No thanks, I have my own food. Besides, you salivated all over it."

"Oh, the horrors." He gave a mock shudder as he finished the piece.

"Jeran, can you help me with this question?" Maia asked. She handed him her datapad and stylus. "And you've got something on your cheek," she added, before slipping of her chair and heading to the food queue.

Not lifting his eyes from the datapad, Jeran absently wiped at the streak on his cheek with his sleeve.

* * *

There, that's it for now. As always, read and review.  
Chin-bret is a sport played in stadiums on Coruscant. It was briefly mentioned in the Clone Wars novel, The Cestus Deception.

May the Force be with you.


	14. Lunch 2

This is chapter 14. Wow! 14 chapters already! Anyway, read and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS belongs to George Lucas.** (sigh)

* * *

**CHAPTER 14  
**

Maia returned with a plateful of stew and as she slid into her seat, Jeran pushed her datapad over to her, together with her stylus and a datasheet covered with writing. She set aside her plate for a moment and studied the datapad and datasheet.

"What's this?" she asked waving the datasheet at him.

"The solution."

"Huh?"

She looked back at the datasheet, then turned it upside down, just in case she was holding it the wrong way. When it still did not make sense she handed it back to him.

"Is this Basic?"

He glared at her. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No, honest, I can't read your writing."

"Who can?" Arianne mumbled under her breath.

Jeran sigh exasperatedly and snatched the datasheet from Maia. "_This_ is a nine," he said, stabbing at the figure with the stylus. "And _this_ is a ten. So nine plus ten is nineteen."

"_Wow_," said the girl sarcastically. "I never knew that. You must be a _genius_." Her expression turned pleading. "C'mon, Jeran, please. Okay, I _can_ read your writing, well, parts of it anyway. But I still don't get it. Why is the answer hundred and twenty-one point oh two seven? My answer is different. And what formula is that?"

As her friend patiently explained the solution to Maia, Arianne turned to her Padawan. "Don't you have homework too?"

Sabie'nhra looked up from her meal. "It's not that much. I can finish it later." She glanced at her friend. "Maia got extra stuff because she forgot to do her homework."

She sighed, making it clear that this was a usual occurrence. With one more glance at her friend she return her attention back to her food.

"Okay," said Jeran as he watched Maia frown over the astromath question for the third time. "Do you get it now?"

"Uh, I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"I, uh–"

He sighed and pulled a datasheet towards him, plucking the stylus from the girl's hand. "Here, I'll write you similar question and you solve it, okay? Then we'll see if you understood or not."

"Uh, okay," she replied as she watched him think for a moment and then begin to write. Five minutes later he returned her stylus together with the datasheet. This time his writing was easier to read.

For the next five minutes there was silence at the table, except for the occasional sighs from Maia as she worked on her question and the scrape of a spoon against a plate. Arianne and Sabie'nhra were still eating, and because Salis had looked bored, Jeran offered to play a game of dejarik with him.

When Maia finally looked up from the datasheet, Jeran's yellow herbivore, floating a few centimetres over his datapad's holoprojector along with the other holographic figures, was just having its head ripped off by Salis' red carnivore.

It took a few moments for her to get his attention; she had to wave her hand energetically in front of his face for quite a while until Jeran finally turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked a little irritably, his eyes flickering back and forth between the datasheet that she held out and the miniature holographic field. "Are you done already?"

"Yep."

He took the datasheet and quickly scanned it, doing calculations in his head and on the datasheet, making sure it was…

"Correct." He handed it back to her. "See how easy it is once you understand?"

"Yeah…" Sighing Maia took up her datapad, her stomach somewhat sinking at the sight of more astromath questions.

Jeran must have heard he sigh because he turned to her and asked, "What's your favourite subject? Not astromath, I'm sure."

She watched his yellow monster trample one of Salis's red ones. "I like sparring practice. And history."

"Who's your astromath teacher?"

"Master Ceres."

Recognition gleamed in his eyes. "Master Ceres. She was my astromath teacher too."

"Really?" Her stomach rumbled so she put aside the datapad and reached for her plate.

"Yeah. She's not that bad. She's just strict, that's all."

"_That's all_?"

"Jeran," Salis interrupted. "Your turn now." One of his carnivores had moved next to Jeran's herbivore, which was quickly moved away.

"You don't like her, hmm?" he asked turning back to Maia.

Maia glared at her datapad and said bitterly, "She hates–uh, dislikes me."

Salis suddenly laughed. "She doesn't like you, eh?" he asked Maia, who was starring at him in surprise. "Don't worry," he added, smiling. "She hated my guts too. Just because I once asked her _why_ we had to learn astromath …"

Arianne look shocked. "You really asked her that?"

"Hey, I was just asking her a question."

Maia looked at Jeran. "What was your favourite subject?"

Jeran smiled. "Astromath."

She made a face.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. Maybe you and Master Ceres just have to re-establish your relationship."

"What relationship?"

"Your teacher-student relationship."

Maia snorted. "The best thing would be to not have any relationship at all."

"You haven't even tried." He stood up.

"Where are you going, Jeran?" Arianne asked.

"Somewhere," he answered evasively. When he had been talking about relationships to Maia, he had caught Arianne winking at him and mouthing a word, "Padawan.". Why could she not just drop the subject and let him decide without her nagging him? Right now he wanted to be as far away as possible from that annoying female.

"Do your homework, be good," he found himself telling Maia as he briefly tousled her hair.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, but he did not hear her, having left the table far behind him.

* * *

Please read and review.  
Since school is starting again, regular updates will be rare. Sorry.  
The school system in my country is weird. We do not have summer hols (the long hols are during November-December) and the school year starts in January. So its back to school for me on Monday until the next term break in September...sigh.

May the Force be with all of you. To those whose summer holidays have already begun or are going to begin (when do they begin?), have fun.


	15. Another Visitor

I'm really sorry for updating so late. I've just been really busy during the past weeks.  
Okay, enough talk, here's chapter 15 at last.

For disclaimer see previous chapter please.

BTW, thank you very much to all who have reviewed and to those who have put me on their favourites/alerts. Thank you very much. May the Force be with you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15  
Another Visitor**

He knew that glaring at the wall was not going to make it melt or vaporize or make Arianne stop nagging him or make it do whatever he might want it to do, but he did so anyway. After all, stuff happens…

Besides, it made him feel better. Glaring at a wall was certainly a much safer way to cool one's temper than by throwing a tantrum, or yelling or hitting someone, or Force forbid, turn to the dark side.

But still, if looks were blaster bolts…well, the Council would not be amused. Not at all.

He glared at the wall and the wall stared back, its blank surface unchanging. _You're crazy,_ he caught himself thinking. _What are you expecting it to do? Grow a mouth and offer a few words of comfort and sympathy?_

_You don't need sympathy, _said a reasonable part of him. _Why are you expecting it? It's not like Arianne is forcing you to do something stupid. She's right. Taking a Padawan would do you good. And Maia too, _it hinted slyly.

_Shut up._

_You're just a coward. Too afraid to shoulder the responsibility. I thought Jeran Vàner _loved_ challenges._

_Shut up and go away._

_Coward, _the voice sang. _Coward, coward, coward–_

_I said, shut up!_

_Coward, coward, coward, coward, coward–_

"Shut up!"

Jeran leaped to his feet. Even before the words left his mouth he felt silly. There was no one here. Just him, the wall and the voices in his head. He took a few steps forward and leaned his forehead against the cool wall; the one he had just glowered at moments before.

_I must be going mad._

The door hissed open behind him and he whirled around. It was just Salis, a concerned look on his tan, handsome face.

"I was wondering if you were in and stood outside ringing the bell for about _five_ minutes and I was _just_ about to leave when I heard you yell at…," his words trailed off as he looked around the apartment, which apart from him and Jeran, was empty.

"…someone," the Zabrak finished, after a lengthy pause. He looked at his human friend. "You okay?"

Jeran ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "I guess," he answered absently. "It's nothing." Turning away he sat down on the edge of the sleep couch before sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Why are you here? You don't usually bother visiting friends unless they're dying."

"You have _such_ a sense of humour, my friend," the Zabrak remarked as he sat down beside him.

Jeran looked his friend in the eyes. "Did Arianne send you?"

"Uh, em…"

"Did Arianne send you?"

"We-el, she _might _have dropped a hint."

Jeran gave an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I know that you don't want to hear about it anymore but–"

"–but you think she's right," Jeran finished through gritted teeth.

"Uh, yeah."

Another sigh, followed by a long silence ensued.

Finally Jeran broke it, asking, "How's Aras? Are you two still in touch?"

A pained expression briefly crossed Salis' face at the mention of his former apprentice, before giving way to an exasperated look. "His wife is expecting. Again."

Jeran was not sure of what to say so he just said, "That's nice."

Salis' exasperated look grew. "No it's _not_. The fools can hardly feed themselves or their first child. How are they going to feed a second?"

"Just because he was my Padawan that doesn't mean that he's entitled to free handouts every month. I'm not made of credits or something."

Jeran looked at his hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

There was a rather long pause, then the Zabrak nudged Jeran and asked, "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"That Maia girl seemed a nice enough kid," said Salis.

"You're just saying that because she said she liked your hair."

"You're just jealous of me, Jeran, don't deny that."

"I will keep on denying that statement until I die."

Salis sniffed. There was another heavy silence, and then he broke it, asking, "So when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Why not? She's a nice kid. She'll be a good Padawan, I'm sure."

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worrying about myself." Jeran looked his friend squarely in the eyes. "Be honest now, I don't look like Master material, do I?"

To his utmost surprise, Salis threw back his head and laughed. Of all the reactions he had been expecting, this had not been one of them.

"What is it? What's so funny?" he asked, more than a little miffed.

"I never knew you were one to wallow in self-pity, Jeran," the Zabrak said when his laughter subsided.

"What self-pity!? This is for _her _good and for the Order's!"

"_Sure_. You're just so emotionally insecure that you keep–"

"I am _not_ insecure!"

"Okay, okay, you're _not _insecure. Calm down. The thing is Jeran, no-one's ever ready to be a Master. It's like being a parent I suppose. There's only so much we can prepare for. It's a learning process for both Master and Padawan. Believe me, I know."

His mood darkened. "I've learned a lot from the few years when Aras was still my Padawan. Like the fact that I'm a lousy teacher and that I should _never_ trust small human boys with innocent eyes, golden hair and too good manners."

"Now look who's wallowing in self-pity."

The Zabrak sighed and absently twirled a tendril of dark hair as he stared unseeingly at a scuff mark on the wall.

"So, who were you yelling at?"

"None of your business," Jeran mumbled.

"Sorry," said Salis, a teasing smile replacing his gloomy look. "I didn't catch that."

"Who should I be talking to? There's no-one here."

"Do you need to see a mind Healer, Jeran?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. No I do _not_."

"Very well, but if you _have_ started hearing voices in your head–"

"Salis," Jeran interrupted. "Please."

"Okay. You're really no fun you know. Can't you take a bit of teasing?"

"No."

"You're dull. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Dunno."

"Fine." Salis rolled his eyes. "I'm temporarily teaching chemistry to Master Udon's class."

"And you blew up the lab, I suppose?"

Salis laughed. "That would have been far more interesting than demonstrating how to electroplate metals."

"Hmm."

"How's your head?"

"It's fine, thank you."

"Been hearing voices lately?"

"Sa-lis."

"Jeran, Jeran." Salis put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "How clumsy you can be sometimes."

Jeran elbowed the Zabrak. "Me? I'm not the one who slid down the banister last year and somehow managed to break his leg. Nor do I walk into walls on a bimonthly basis."

Salis stroked his chin. "True."

"You shouldn't drink so much, Sal."

"Only once in a while."

"Think of your poor liver cells."

"You sound like Arianne."

"Why?"

His friend pulled a mock sad face. "I'm depressed."

"Because of Aras?"

"Maybe."

"You should consider taking a Padawan again."

"Hah!" Salis suddenly yelled so loudly that Jeran flinched. "Hypocrite! What about _you_, my stubborn friend?" He nudged the human with his elbow, hard. "What about you?"

Jeran elbowed him back, just as hard. "I'm considering." He massaged his ribs. "That hurt."

"Yeah, you jabbed me real hard too. Take that."

"Why you lousy alien scum–"

"Hey, quit it!"

"Only when you do."

"OW! Now that really _hurt_!"

Jeran tried to twist away but he was too late. Salis' arm snaked around his neck and tightened in a choke hold. He dug his nails into his friend's arm but the Zabrak only tightened his grip.

"Lemme go. Please."

"Apologise."

"Apologise?" Jeran sputtered. "You started it."

"You almost broke a rib."

"Yeah, right." And he jabbed his elbow into his captor's ribs again, hard.

Salis gasped and his grip slackened. Jeran quickly twisted away and leaped to his feet and froze. Salis had not been gasping because of the pain. What had surprised him were the small white flakes that were being blown out through the grating of the room's air cooling unit.

It was snowing in his room.

By the Force.

Salis was the first to speak. "What the blazes did you do with the cooling unit?"

His words started Jeran, who had been gaping slack-mouthed at the frozen water crystals that drifted down from the ceiling. He looked at his friend and shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"Snow," the Zabrak murmured. "Snow. I didn't know that the air cooling units could generate snow."

Jeran shrugged again. "Could be a malfunction. It's always breaking down."

With a wave of his hand, Salis brought a chair from the kitchenette sailing in to plonk down right below the grating. He lightly leaped atop the stool. The argument was forgotten.

"You should use a hydrospanner," Jeran said as the watched his friend unscrew the grating using the Force.

"Well, I don't have one and neither do you. Catch." He tossed the grating at Jeran who caught it and set it aside.

The Zabrak studied the tangle of wires and filters in front of him. "You said that this unit malfunctions a lot."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever tried repairing it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, that means you probably caused this."

"I _didn't _do anything."

Salis pulled out a wire and it immediately stopped snowing. "Jeran," he said patiently, turning to look at his friend. "Everyone knows that you're about the lousiest mechanic in the Order. Even you have admitted that. The only things you know how to repair is your 'saber and that hand of yours. That's it. I really don't know how you manage to keep that ship of yours up in the air."

"Spit, prayers and a lot of credits," Jeran muttered under his breath. Louder he said, "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You poked around, messed around with the wires, got fried and decided to close it up and pray that it works again when you switch it on."

"Uh…"

"You see?"

The unit suddenly coughed loudly. A loud, harsh grating sound came from within and Salis hurriedly jumped off the table.

Both males watched the opening in the wall warily.

There was a loud clunk and the unit shuddered before releasing a gust of air.

Thick, damp mist filled the room.

"And you must be the greatest mechanic the Order has ever seen," Jeran spoke through the fog.

"Look on the bright side," Salis said cheerily and Jeran heard the entrance door whoosh open. "If you take Maia as your Padawan you get to move to bigger quarters. I'm sure the air cooling units are in excellent condition there."

The door whooshed close.

* * *

I hope their conversation didn't sound too, uh, gay. (My apologies if I have just offended anyone.)  
Please read and review.

May the Force be with you.


	16. Master and Padawan

I'm **BACK**! Sorry for taking so very long to update this story. Thank you for being so very patient for all these months. Thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS belongs to George Lucas. (sob) **

Here's chapter 16!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16  
Master and Padawan **

Even at night, the Temple gardens would not be entirely devoid of visitors. There was usually always someone meditating by the pond, or taking a stroll or gazing at the stars.

However, most sane occupants of the Jedi Temple saw the rationality of retiring to their beds once it was midnight. One could not guard the peace of the galaxy half asleep.

Jeran Vàner was not insane, but according to a certain Arianne Shamwari he was not exactly fully sane either.

Which was probably why he found himself lying under a tree in the garden, staring at the sky and waiting for someone.

Or it could have been because his entire quarters were wet. The sleepcouch was damp, the floor was wet and anyone entering his room would probably think that they had been somehow transported to Kamino. And the lecture he had received from Master Ru-Mah, who was in charge of housing! He was going to throttle Salis. If he closed his eyes he could actually feel the pesky Zabrak's neck in his hands.

Jeran closed his eyes, inhaled and then exhaled deeply, releasing his anger into the Force.

He turned his thoughts to something other than his annoying friend. Like the fact that his planned to ask Maia to be his Padawan tonight. If she would come here, that was, but he was sure that she would be out and he knew she would find him here. Don't ask how. He just knew.

But until then he would take a walk around the gardens. It was a warm night but a gentle breeze blew through the boughs of the trees. Cool moonlight shone down casting the garden in a silvery light.

It had been alright, teaching her, showing her stuff as a friend but knowing now that he would be running after her and guiding her for then twelve or so years was…scary. He was not sure whether he was ready for such a commitment. He was known to run away from them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

The water was warm but still cooler than the surrounding temperature of the gardens. The mud of the banks squelched under her toes. It felt slimy but soothingly cool. Carefully, so not to get her pants wet, she waded into the pond, making sure to remain on the shallow part.

If Master Narista would be furious if Maia was caught running around when she aught to be asleep in her bed, she'd probably turn to the dark side if she'd return dripping muddy pond water onto the floor.

Adults were so…unreasonable.

Jeran was somewhere in the gardens. She had not seen him on the way here, but some part of her knew that he was here, probably walking around. Something was worrying him and she wondered what it was.

The thought quickly fled her mind as she darted forward but she was to slow and her prey escaped. Water sloshed around her legs and soaked the legs of her pants. She frowned and folded them higher until they were over her knees.

She was about to return to her search when a familiar presence made her look up. It was Jeran, and he was standing under a tree, watching her with a funny look on his face. She waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_He was four years old. The sun beat down brightly upon the garden but it was cool, sitting in the mud by the pond, making mud pies. Somewhere behind him he knew that his caretaker was sitting and watching him, making sure that he did not wade too far out. He was talking to Jon, who was his special friend. Jon liked making mud pies too. _

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. His caretaker stood behind him, her Padawan braid falling over her shoulder. "Come Jerry," she said. "It's time to go."_

_He pouted. "The name's Jeran and I don't wanna go."_

_She sighed. "Okay, Jeran, let's go now."_

"_Don't want. I wanna stay. Jon wants to stay too."_

"_Jon?" _

The memory faded. He blinked, once, twice. He did not really know what had caused it to resurface. Maybe watching Maia dabble in the pond had triggered that old memory. Jeran lay on the ground smiling at the canopy of leaves overhead.

Twenty-two years ago he had been sitting in the pond playing with an imaginary friend. Twenty-two years ago was a long time, he reflected. It felt like a lifetime ago. Where had all the time gone?

He was so caught in nostalgia that he did not hear Maia give a crow of victory as she crouched in the shallow water, cupping sometime in her hands, nor did he notice her walk up to him.

She got his attention when she flopped down next to him and plopped whatever that was in her hands onto his chest.

_That_ got his attention all right.

"Arggh!"

Jeran sat up in a hurry and whatever that slimy, goggle-eyed thing that had been sitting on his chest was, tumbled off onto his lap. He stared at it for a moment, ripped from pleasant memories, his heart pounding in this chest.

He calmed down and realised that it was a frog.

Just a frog, a poor frog that had been kidnapped from his lovely pond by Jeran's Padawan-to-be and dropped unceremoniously on his chest.

"Maia!"

She crouched next to him with a hand over her mouth trying not to burst with contained laughter.

"Maia, that wasn't nice. Put the poor frog back in the pond!"

He scooped up the frog from his lap and handed it to her. She carried it back to the pond, giggling madly all the way.

Jeran had told her to set it free gently, but it hopped out from between her hands once she reached the bank. It was probably very relieved to have escaped the clutches of the huge, ugly pink monster.

Still giggling a little, Maia stumbled back up to him.

"That wasn't very nice Maia. Neither for me nor for the frog."

"S-s-sorry," she gasped, sputtering with laughter. She bit on her sleeve trying not to laugh out loud.

"Sorry," Maia said again, once she had calmed down.

"I hope you mean it. Do you always greet people by dropping frogs on them?"

She shook her head, grinning madly. "We had Biology class today. We studied the frog. I just wanted to have a look at it but you were just lying there and–"

"– and it was too good an opportunity to miss, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." She looked at him, biting her bottom lip. He was not sure if she was being contrite or if she was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, Jeran."

Okay, maybe she was being contrite. "It's alright. You just surprised me. And it isn't only me you should apologise to. You kidnapped the frog from his pond."

"I put him back."

Jeran just looked at her.

She huffed. "Can't understand Basic anyway," she muttered under her breath.

"Sorry frog," she hollered at the pond. The shout reverberated throughout the gardens.

"Maia! Hey, ow!"

She'd bitten the hand he had clapped over her mouth.

"What the _blazes_ is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing," the girl chirruped. Her brown eyes shone.

"Are you _alright_?"

"Great, brilliant, wonderful," she sang.

Jeran sighed and rubbed his face. Maybe he should rethink the Padawan thing. It would probably be too much for his poor nerves.

"I think your nerves will be fine. You're not old." Her face was solemn and she said it absently, like she did not know she was saying it.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said something?"

Jeran shook his head. "Never mind."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Maia sat down next to Jeran and rolled down the legs of her pants. A cool breeze blew through the garden and she rubbed her bare arms.

"Here," Jeran reached under his cloak and pulled out a smaller one. Hers. The one she had forgotten in _RedWraith_. His _baby_.

"Thanks." She pulled it on.

She chanced a glance at Jeran. He didn't look angry or irritated but maybe she had gone too far with the frog.

It had been funny, though she probably would not have done it if she had known that he was going to scream his head off like that.

Another giggle threatened to escape so she bit down on the lapel of her pyjama top.

"Are you scared of frogs?"

"No, but they aren't exactly cute and cuddly, are they? And I don't get bombarded by them every other day."

"I don't like caterpillars, especially the hairy ones," Maia explained conversationally. She shuddered. "They're creepy."

"Mm-hm."

"I like butterflies though. They're pretty. It's funny that something so ugly can turn into something so beautiful."

"Uh-huh."

"You aren't listening!" she accused, sounding hurt. Jeran did not have time for that.

"Look!"

Her gaze followed his outstretched finger to the streak of light that fell across the dark sky.

"Wow! A shooting star!"

"It's not a star, Maia, it's a–"

"I know," Maia interrupted. "I know what it is. But 'shooting star' sounds nicer."

They watched the 'star' fall until it winked out over the horizon. Maia sighed as she stretched out beside her friend.

"Look at all the stars."

It was a good night for star gazing. The sky was clear and the two of Coruscant's four moons that were out tonight were both sickles; one waxing, one waning. They provided enough light to see by but did not manage to outshine the stars.

It was so beautiful.

"I'm going to visit all of them one day. Every single one of them." Maia suddenly declared ambitiously.

Jeran chuckled. She turned to face him, looking affronted. "What?"

"I sorry to disappoint you, Maia, but you'll have to be at least ten times as old as Master Yoda to be able to visit only at the very least one hundredth of the universe. Or even older."

"I know," she grouched. "I was just saying so. Didn't mean that I meant it."

He smiled knowingly at her. "It's alright, I understand. I thought so too when I was younger. I'm sure every youngling does."

"How many planets have you been too?"

Jeran laughed. "When I run out of fingers to count I'll tell you."

She was surprised. "So little?"

"Okay, maybe a little more than ten. Can't remember."

Jeran suddenly sat. "I've been thinking," he declared to the garden at large. Somehow he found that he could not explain what he was thinking and stared at his hands as though his thoughts would show up on them.

"I been thinking," the knight repeated after a while, but this time it sounded more like he was talking to himself.

"Thinking what?" Maia prompted, her curiosity aroused.

"That I – uh, that I –" He glared at his hands.

"Maia," he said suddenly, looking up but not looking at her. "Do you want to be my Padawan?"

"What?"

"I, er, I…I would be honoured to accept you as my Padawan." This time he looked at her. He looked afraid.

Afraid that she wouldn't accept?

Maia did not care at the moment. She couldn't. Her stomach seemed to have shot up to her throat and she couldn't speak. Excitement bubbled up inside her, anxious to be released. She opened her mouth and found that she could speak. Or to be more accurate, yell.

"Yes!"

She hugged him, unaware that she was kneeling uncomfortably in his lap as she tried to squeeze the breath out of him; unaware of the look on his face because her own was buried in his shoulder.

But she knew that he felt relieved, excited and still slightly afraid because she felt like that too.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Then she remembered her manners and backed away, standing up so that she could bow and said, "I accept, Master."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jeran felt slightly light-headed. It could be all the excitement but was pretty sure also the fact that Maia was hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. He was not very sure of what he was supposed to do so he patted her on the back a little.

Mercifully, she soon released him.

"I accept, Master."

He found that he was smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. So she had accepted, what now?

"Thanks."

Should he say 'you're welcome'? "Thanks too."

She grinned. Then she leapt to her feet and skipped around the tree, screaming and yelling and raising such a racket fit to raise the dead. It would probably raise everyone in the Temple, that was for sure.

They were all most certainly getting ready for the Sith army that was probably attacking.

Jeran didn't care. In fact, he was sorely tempted to join Maia turning cartwheels on the grass.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

They both sat down on the grass, under the tree. Both were silent. Maia had gotten her first lesson on calming exercises.

So far no one had come running out, demanding the cause the noise.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do we do now?"

"I think we'd better go to bed."

Maia frowned. Going to bed was probably _way _too unexciting after all this.

"I'll see the Council tomorrow. Ask them permission to take you as my Padawan."

"What if they say no?"

"Of course not!" Jeran laughed. "They never do!"

She looked at him, brown eyes wide. "You sure?"

His laugh was more uncertain now. "Why should they?"

"I dunno."

"So why should they?" He felt, tired now, very tired. A pity his bed was soaked…

"We should go back now, Maia. It's late."

"But I'm not tired. I don't wanna go to bed."

"It's 0200 hours, Maia. Besides, _I_ want to sleep."

She sighed. "O-kay."

"That's my Padawan."

Her grin took in her whole face.

"I'll walk you back, okay?"

"Yes, Master."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He thumbed the buzzer for the fourth time. "Please open up," he muttered under his breath. "Please open up."

Mentally though, he chanted, _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._

If she didn't answer he'd have to sleep in one of the lounges. Salis had not answered the buzzer. Probably drunk and passed out.

The door hissed open; Arianne blinked rubbing her eyes and carrying a _very_ grouchy expression on her face.

"_What_ do you _want_?" she growled, tugging somewhat self-consciously at the hem of the oversized tunic he guessed she slept in.

Then her eyes widened as though she had just recognized who he was. "Do you know what _time_ it is?" she half hissed, half snarled.

Her voice echoed loudly in the silent hall.

"Arianne, shhh!" Jeran hissed. "Sorry I woke you up, I –"

"This should better be good," she muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

He hurriedly explained the broken cooling unit and the flooded quarters. She did not need to know the rest.

"So?"

"I need a place to sleep. Just for tonight. Please."

She raised a sceptical eyebrow. "So what have you been doing the entire night? It's –" She cast a quick glance over her shoulder at a chrono hanging on the wall of the darkened room. "It's 0230 hours, do you _know_ that? Have you been spending the _whole_ night looking for a place to sleep?"

Jeran rubbed the back of his neck. "I was…taking a walk," he replied evasively.

Her eyebrow travelled further up her forehead but she stepped back to let him in.

"You sleep on the sofa," Arianne said, gesturing at the settee. She disappeared into her own room and came out with a pillow and a blanket which she thrust angrily into his arms.

"Thank you," Jeran said gratefully as he accepted the bedding.

Arianne grunted in reply and moved back into her own room. She stopped abruptly at the doorway and turned to glare at him over her shoulder.

"Wake me up at this time again and I'll kick your sorry butt over the balcony."

He placed the bedding on the sofa and gave her a low bow, knowing that it would only annoy her further. "Thank you. I appreciate your generous hospitality. Good night."

She snorted and shut the door behind her.

Jeran looked around the room and sighed. Then sitting down on the sofa he pulled of his boots and his outer tunic, stretched out as best as he could on the narrow couch, pulled the blanket over his head and soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Thank you very much for reading this!  
Sorry I haven't been updating for so long. Life got in the way (I had exams..._again_) and I had a little writers block (this chapter was hard to write; I didn't want it to sound like some marriage proposal!) and I was rather lazy (each time I turned on the PC I found that I had better things to do).

So I hope that this chapter's alright. Any comments and criticisms are accepted; please review.

As always, may the Force be with you.

**PS:** Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put me on their watch list. My thanks! May the Force be with you!


	17. In The Morning

Chapter 17 up.

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17  
****IN THE MORNING**

"Jeran, wake up."

"Wake up, Jeran."

"Unnhh…"

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Rise and shine."

"Whaa…? Whadayya doing here?"

"Me? You're in my sitting room, remember? On_ my _sofa. So get up _now_ before I am _forced_ to take extreme measures."

"Uh-huh."

Jean pulled the blanket higher over his head. He rolled over and almost fell out of the narrow couch.

Arianne stalked over and ripped the blanket off her friend. "Jeran! Get up before I boot you lazy bum out of bed!"

Groaning, moaning and sighing, Jeran slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is this how you always treat your guests, Ari? Rude wakeup calls and threats? Such _marvellous_ hospitality."

"You're a special case, Jeran," the woman replied as she threw the blanket at him. "Besides, you deserve it for waking me in the middle of the night."

Jeran pulled the blanket from his head and – somewhat stiffly – got up from the sofa. He stretched, yawning widely.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn, Jeran."

"Caf?"

"Over there." She gestured at a pot on the crowded table. "Breakfast?"

"No thanks. Just caf will do."

"But I'm making scrambled eggs."

He picked up a clean mug and poured brown liquid from the pot into it. "All the more reason for me to skip breakfast."

Arianne made a face at him. "C'mon Jeran. I'm learning. Sabie's helping me."

At that moment, her apprentice came out of her room. The Twi'lek spared both adults a glance before she resumed rooting around in her bag, which was emitting a buzzing sound. "Morning." She looked at Jeran. "It's o-kay. At least the food isn't carbonised anymore."

She fished out a buzzing comlink and disappeared back into her room.

Jeran raised the steaming mug and inhaled deeply. He relaxed, slumping against the kitchen cabinet. "Ahh, caf." He took a sip and frowned. "Arianne, it tastes like caf flavoured water."

"I always drink it that way. It you have a problem with it, fusspot, make your own."

He shrugged and poured the contents of the mug down the sink as soon as Arianne's back was turned.

Sabie'nhra came into the kitchen. "Maia's coming."

Arianne was cracking eggs into the frying pan in a most careful manner, as though the simple act of just touching them would cause them to break. Jeran looked over her shoulder with interest.

"Whatever for?"

The girl shrugged. "Wouldn't say.'

The doorbell rang. "That's her," Sabie'nrha said and opened the door.

A red-brown whirlwind rushed into the room, swiftly enveloping Sabie'nhra, whirling her round and round.

"Maia! What's wrong? Let go, you're making me dizzy."

"It's brilliant!" the redhead screamed as she almost squeezed her friend into two. She glanced at the kitchenette and spied her Master-to-be trying to blend in with the wall.

"Jeran!" she screeched and almost collapsed his ribcage again. She beamed up at him. Her clothes looked like they were hastily thrown on and her hair stuck up in all directions, uncombed.

"I couldn't sleep at all I was so excited and I was wondering if we would get new quarters like Sabie and if I get my own room and when can we go on missions and I want to go to Alderaan and, and…" She paused to catch her breath.

Jeran, who hadn't managed to understand a word, said, "Huh?"

"Did you ask the Council?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

"No."

Her face fell. "Why not?"

"Maia, do you expect me to go knocking on Master Yoda's door at 0300 hours in the morning?"

She glared obstinately at him. "Yes."

"Maia, you _are_ a _nightmare_ and it's not even twenty-four hours yet."

"As your Padawan, it is my _duty_ to be your worst nightmare."

"As my Padawan it is your duty to let go of me before I end up in the Healer's Wing with broken ribs."

"Oh." She released him and backed away.

"Thank you." He hurried away to put the kitchen table between him and Arianne. He expected her to either get overexcited or get weepy. He needed no further hugs and if she started crying again he'd high-tail it out of there.

But much to his surprise, she didn't react at all except to turn to Maia and ask her to help Sabie set the table. He still continued to watch her warily and chose the seat furthest from her at the table as they all sat down to eat scrambled eggs (with pieces of eggshell) and toast. The eggs tasted alright despite their rubbery texture.

Throughout breakfast, Maia insisted on peppering him with rapid fire questions. She didn't wait for any answers though and went on to the next question so fast that it amazed him how she managed to eat throughout the entire 'interrogation'; she was speaking so fast, hardly taking time to breathe.

"Maia," he interrupted when she finally slowed down a little. "Calm down,okay?"

She huffed and seemed to deflate a little. "Okay. I'm just so happy, y'know. It's like I can't keep it inside; I feel like running around and screaming and jumping." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Arianne laughed. She stopped almost immediately and continued with her breakfast.

Both children couldn't stay to help clean up; they were almost late for class so they grabbed their bags and dashed out of the rooms with hurried "Goodbyes."

Jeran cleared the table and helped Arianne clean up. She washed the dishes and rinsed before handing them to him to dry.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"You got a Padawan." She beamed at him. "I'd give you a hug but I know you've had enough of those and I'd get soapy water all over you. Congrats."

"Thanks. So you win now. How much are you getting from Salis?"

"Huh?"

"You made a bet, didn't you?"

Her long black had been tied back so that it did not get in the way, so that when she shook her head it swished across her shoulders. "Nah, we didn't bother. Salis agreed with me so couldn't really bet about anything."

"Oh."

"You think you're ready?"

"No."

"It's alright. I wasn't either. We're both stuck here now until they're of age, you know?"

Blast. He hadn't thought of that.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll keep us busy enough. I think I've already got white hairs and it hasn't even been a week."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

He stood once again in the circular Council chamber, but this time he didn't feel angry; he felt nervous, as though he was a small boy again and he'd been called before the twelve esteemed Masters to answer for some misdemeanour.

"You requested to see us, Knight Vàner?"

"Uh, yes."

"Our answer remains the same. You are suspended from any missions until further notice."

"It's not about that Master. I have accepted your decision." He caught sight of Master Yoda's crinkled, green grin and felt a bout of conflicting emotions as he considered whether to hug the tiny alien or to toss him out of the window.

"And?"

"Ah, about apprenticeship…"

"Hmm," the Korun Master steepled his fingers together as he fixed his shrewd gaze on the nervous knight. "You wish to take an apprentice? A Padawan?"

Yoda's grin was getting on Jeran's nerves. "Yes."

This time it was Master Yoda who spoke up. "And who would that be?"

"Maia. Maralaia Vestarii."

"Agree with this, she does?"

"Yes, Master."

Yoda's ears twitched as he gazed at the Knight. The grin was gone.

"Hmm…Agree with you, the Council does. Take the girl as a Padawan, you may."

* * *

Okay, so at the rate I'm going maybe I won't be able to accomplish my target of 10 chapters by end November, but I'll try and update as much as I can. You see, I won't be around during December, I'm going away…again… (not that I mind).

So, please read and review, as always, and have a nice day (or night).

May the Force be with all of you.


	18. New Rank, New Life

Okay, I've finally updated. Hooray!

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS belongs to George Lucas. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 18  
New Rank, New Life**

Stationary flew in high arcs across the room where they managed to fall into a box, often barely missing the sides before they piled at the bottom with loud clatters. A few huffs and puffs later and their owner follow them to the box and tipped in a whole drawer full of clothes; underwear, tunics, pants and cloaks.

She frowned at the mess, then proceeded to attempt to compress her belongings in box, because it was already full and she still needed to pack some stuff. All the stuff finally packed down as closely as she could manage, she stood back, satisfied.

The holocubes that sailed into the box had the luck to land on the soft clothing, unlike the stationery's hard landing. It took a while for her to sort out her other belongings. During the nine and a half years of her life, she had managed to gather quite a collection of useless rubbish. On her commode was a collection of rocks, all which she had probably thought very pretty when younger, but now just piled up uselessly, collecting dust.

There was a long scarlet feather, which she twirled thoughtfully, before it floated down onto the pile headed for the incinerator.

Done with the packing, Maia surveyed to room somewhat sadly. She'd been here for almost two years. Not exactly a very long time, but things would be different nonetheless.

She lay back on her sleepcouch for what would be the last time, starring at the very familiar ceiling. It _would_ be different. She'd no longer be able to run around at night unsupervised, there would also no longer be any popping into fellow initiates rooms at for a chat or homework discussion.

She'd already been given a taste of how different things would be. Jeran had interrupted astromaths class to speak to her. Master Ceres had given him such a glare that –he told her later– he had trembled in his boots.

Then she had suddenly gone out and they'd talked like old friends –they probably were– about Force knows what until the lesson was almost over. Ten minutes before it ended, Master Ceres seemed to remember that she was supposed to be teaching and hurried back into class.

Maia was finally allowed to see him and receive the best news she had ever gotten in her life. But she must probably have expressed her happiness a little too loudly because when she returned to what was left of the lesson, she found herself at the receiving end of quite a few grudging looks.

And after the lesson, Master Ceres had called Maia over and told her that now that Jeran was her Master, she would be expecting better astromaths work from her, all the while giving Maia a glare like the one she had given Jeran, one that promised tons of extra homework if her grades did not start getting better.

Maia sighed and put a hand over her eyes.

New rank, new life. Hopefully she would be up to it.

The girl rolled of her bed and picked up her box of belongings and the sack of rubbish. She'd dump the latter into one of the incinerators on the way to the new quarters.

She said goodbye to her former fellow Initiates. They would still meet at classes and all, and they would all probably end up becoming Padawans too, but saying goodbye felt right, as well as leaving them an invitation to visit anytime. She hoped Jeran liked guests.

Running in the corridors was forbidden, so she walked as fast as she could. It was hard repressing the urge to race all the way to her new quarters.

When the turbolift door finally dinged open, Maia felt as though she had left her stomach behind in her old room. She hadn't known that it was possible to feel so excited till one felt sick.

She took a couple of deep breaths. Feeling better, she started down the long hall. There were doors on each side, each with a number and a nameplate.

Halfway down the hall, Maia turned into a corridor that led to another hall. More doors stood side by side. It was almost foreboding. She spied Sabie's place, then further down, almost at the end of the hall, were the quarters that she would be sharing with Jeran.

She stood in front of it and felt a thrill race up her spine as she read the small nameplate that was located above the buzzer. 'Vàner, Vestarii' it read.

Maia palmed the door open and looked inside. The door opened up into a living room, dusty and bare and bleak looking.

"Master?" She stepped tentatively inside.

"Jeran?" She looked around the small sitting room for any sign of her Master.

"I'm in here."

She put her box down on the sofa and walked to where the sound of his voice had come from.

Jeran was on his hands and knees on the tiled refresher floor, scrubbing away madly.

Maia watched him for a while. Then she asked, "Why don't you let the droids do it?"

"Because the droids just suck around with their vacuum cleaners. They don't really clean the place properly. And because whoever lived here before us was a real slob."

"Oh."

"Got all your stuff?"

"Yep."

"Good. You room's over there." He jerked his head at its general direction. "Put away your stuff. Neatly. Then come and help me make this place fit to live in."

"Right-o." Maia went to get her box, and because she wasn't sure which was her room (they were side by side, so Jeran directions hadn't been much help) she peeked in by the first door. There were already boxes on the floor. They were all closed, so Jeran hadn't gotten round to unpacking yet.

She went into the next room and looked around in delight. It was about the same size as her old room –which wasn't very big– but the view out of the window was _marvellous_. She could see the Senate Rotunda from her room. Brilliant!

A sleepcouch was pushed up against one side of the wall. On the opposite side was a desk with a chair and a commode for her clothes.

Maia hastily unpacked, putting her clothes away as neatly as possible. Someone had considerately put up two shelves on the wall; on them she arranged the trinkets she had decided to keep, most of them presents from Sabie or keepsakes from younglinghood, and her holocubes.

She surveyed her new room with pleasure, then fell back onto the sleep couch and found herself daydreaming about all the missions and assignments she hoped to undertake.

A muted thud came from outside her room. She sat up with a guilty start, remembering that she was supposed to help her Master.

Jeran's door was locked, when she tried it and he responded to her knock with only a "Later."

She walked into the now gleaming refresher and spent a couple of minutes arranging her toothbrush in the cabinet and making faces in the mirror.

Next came the kitchenette. Maia opened all the cabinets but found them all empty, except for one that held all the plates and pans. The drawers only contained cooking utensils. The cooling unit was empty.

She wondered if Jeran could cook.

There wasn't any table she could she, until she found that it folded up against the wall, allowing more for space when it wasn't needed.

The stove was…interesting. She would have loved to turn around all those knobs but she didn't dare. Suppose she did something wrong and it blew up? Jeran would be furious.

Finishing her exploration of the kitchenette, she turned to the common room, which was adjoined to it. The furniture was a dull sandy colour, like to the colour of bantha wool. There was a low table, painted to look like it was made of some dark wood, but she could see it was actually made of duraplast. Paint had peeled of some places sections. Maia sighed, shaking her head. Such cheapskates, those Council members.

Then, as she turned to go back and check on Jeran again, she noticed, to her utmost delight, the holoprojection unit that was pushed up against the wall. It stood in the corner of the room and was half hidden from view by a large potted plant. Whoever had put it there seemed to have not wanted the quarter's occupants to waste their time idling in front of it. Yet it seemed like a half-hearted attempt. Maybe Jedi discipline was expected to do the rest.

There was nothing interesting to watch, so she dragged away the plant to a more suitable spot in the sitting room and watered it a little. Maia had wanted to drag it out onto the balcony but even with help from the Force, the pot was too heavy. She would have to ask Jeran for help later.

She opened the opaque door beyond the kitchenette and stepped out onto the tiny balcony. Wind tugged at her hair and robes, and stung her eyes. She blinked her watering eyes and walked out to peer over the railing, standing on the lower rung to get a better look. The ground was such a long, long, long way off that she couldn't see it. She wondered how long it would take to reach the bottom if one happened to fall.

"Maia!"

She jumped surprised. Jeran's sudden shout sounded angry and strangely, afraid. "Maia, blast it, get off there at once. Now!"

Maia had just turned around when Jeran seem to appear out of thin air in front of her and grabbing the scruff of her tunic, marched her back into the sitting room.

"What's wrong?" she cried, twisting and turning in his grip. "Let go!"

He released her and she straightened her tunic indignantly, glaring up at him. "What did you do that for?" she asked reproachfully. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Her Master went down on one knee in front of her so that they were at face level. He returned her glare and she found herself unable to look away from his cool, blue gaze. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "Don't you ever, _ever_ stand on the railing and lean over like that."

"But why, I only–"

Jeran interrupted her whine. "You might have fallen over," he said darkly.

Maia almost laughed, but then she saw that he was deadly serious. "You really think I might fall over like some clumsy youngling?"

"Accidents always happen, Maia. You could have slipped, or overbalanced. You could have gotten blown off. No, Padawan, don't laugh," he admonished, when her face twisted in amusement. "You are still small and light. And the winds up here can be very strong. You don't want to know how many people die each year because they accidentally fall over their balconies. It is _not funny_."

"Okay," Maia said, subdued. "Can I still go out on the balcony?"

Jeran rubbed his face with his hand. "Of course you can, Padawan. Just, don't, _don't _stand on the rungs. And for _Force's sake_ don't lean over like that. You scared me half to death, I thought you were going to fall."

"Sorry," she apologised in a small voice.

"It's alright." He no longer sounded angry. A few moments ago she could have imagined thunderclouds floating over his head.

"You want to help? You can help me unpack my stuff." He _actually_ sounded _cheerful_ now. "I've still got some junk that needs to be sorted out."

"Uh, okay." She followed him into his room, which was a carbon copy of hers, except that there was some kind of low book rack instead of the shelves. He'd already unpacked his clothes, there was only one box left unpacked and it looked like it was filled with the same kind of useless rubbish she had sorted out from her stuff.

Jeran sat down on the floor, leaning against his sleepcouch and pulled the box over to him. He patted the floor next to him and said, "Sit down." then proceeded to pull out a sheaf of datasheets.

He thumbed through them and then handed the stack to her as she sat down. "Notes," Jeran said. "Think you might need them?"

Maia went through them curiously as he dug out other stuff from his box. The datasheets were mostly homework notes, though there were some covered in scribbles, doodles and badly drawn caricatures of teachers. She put them aside. They weren't much use, not even the notes. The writing had faded and Jeran's already terrible writing must have been ten times worse when he was younger. She wondered how his teachers managed to read his homework.

Jeran had separated most of the junk into four piles; one for the incinerator, one to keep, one for the 'maybes' and one which he jokingly called her 'inheritance'.

"If you want the stuff, keep it, if you don't, chuck it in the pile." He thumbed at the pile headed for the incinerator, which was by far the biggest of the lot.

She rummaged around and pulled out something thin and wooden, like a stick. Upon closer inspection it revealed itself to be a roughly carved flute. "Hmm? Oh, Salis gave that to me," Jeran explained when she asked him if he wanted to keep it. "He wanted to teach me how to play it but I can't. I'm tone deaf. You can keep it if you want to."

She blew into it. The sound that came out was high and clear and warbled. Jeran gave her a smiling glance. "You can ask Sal to teach you how to play it."

Maia looked at it thoughtfully, then pocketed it.

Jeran had already gone through the entire box by then and was contemplating over the 'maybe' pile. They seemed to be mostly souvenirs from different worlds or useless keepsakes.

She picked a straw figurine dressed in dusty tatters.

"It's supposed to be a good luck charm, if you believe in it."

A seashell, its shiny inner surface still visible through the dust. "From a Bandomeer beach."

As she inspected each item in turn, Jeran took those that he decided to keep and arranged them carefully on the topmost shelf of the rack.

"You could give them away," Maia suggested after she had gone through all the stuff in the pile. She had decided to collect her own souvenirs of the various worlds she would visit. The straw doll she would keep though. It was cute.

Jeran rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think the younglings might want them?" he asked doubtfully.

Shrugging, she answered, "You could always ask. Or you could donate them to an orphanage."

"Okay, good idea," he said happily. "Anything you want to keep?"

She showed him the flute and the doll. He nodded. "Uh-huh, you can keep 'em."

"Thanks."

They put all the rubbish back in the box, and the donations they simply piled on his desk for the moment. While Jeran went to throw the stuff into the incinerator, Maia went up to the shelf and peered at the stuff he had arranged there.

Most of them were holocubes. There was also a smooth blueish-grey stone, a long fang or a claw and, Maia noticed with a grimace, the skull of some small animal.

She turned back to the holocubes. There were five in all. In the first one, three familiar looking teenagers with their arms around each other's shoulder made faces at her. In the next they were wearing sickeningly sweet smiles. A teenage Jeran and Salis guffawed in the third holocube.

Fourth was a class holo, probably of everyone in their year. She spotted Jeran and Arianne grinning at her from the back row. Salis wasn't there, which meant that he was either in a lower or higher year, or he wasn't in the Temple when the holo was taken. In all the holos they all seemed to be in their late teens.

In the last one, Jeran and an older man, most probably his Master, looked solemnly out at her. Both were looking very stiff and formal, though the older man had laid a companionable hand on the young man's shoulder.

Jeran came back into the room. She turned around to face him and pointed at the skull. "Why do you keep that thing?"

Her Master walked over to her and peered at it. "Well," he said thoughtfully after a while. "I think it's interesting. And it somehow reminds me of my own mortality." He flashed her wide grin. "Don't let it bother you, really. I can be very morbid sometimes."

He walked away to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor. He gestured for her to sit down in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he said as she acquiesced. "I should have done this earlier, but I guess I got carried away with cleaning up.

As soon as she was seated comfortably before him, he reached out and pulled a thin section of hair free from behind her right ear.

"The Padawan braid symbolises our connection with the Force, the way our life is entwined with it."

He slowly braided the short length of hair, the tied it off with a piece of yellow thread.

"It will grow with you and mark the important stages of your life as Padawan. Are you willing to receive the responsibilities of being an apprentice?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good." He sighed and seemed to sort of sag. Then a moment later his back straightened and he smiled at her. "Good," he said again and flicked at the braid with a finger while giving it a critical frown. "It's a little short isn't it?" He shrugged. "Ah, well, it'll grow, won't it?"

Maia glanced at it from the corner of eye. "Of course. It'll grow with me."

Jeran's mouth turned down in a frown, not out of annoyance, but more like he was trying to remember something.

The frown deepened. His left eyebrow twitched. Maia watched his face in fascination.

A few minutes later the frown relaxed and he gave her a bemused look. "Why are you staring so? Is there something on my face?"

Maia wrenched her gaze of his face and shook her head. "Nothing, just your eyebrow. It twitched. Never mind."

Jeran raised the said eyebrow.

"O-kay then. Maia, I want you to listen to me now. No interruptions, okay?"

"Okay."

"Right." He shifted his weight and closed his eyes, like he was going to meditate.

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes.

Jeran's voice was low, but audible. "I need you to clear your mind of all emotion, of all thoughts. Open up your mind to the Force. Call upon it and gather in around you. Like in meditation."

Maia didn't like meditation but she did what he said. In the Force, she felt a calm, clear sort of emptiness. There was only her and the Force. And Jeran's soothing, low voice, which echoed in her head.

"Reach out with the Force, with your senses."

In the Force, it was still calm and clear and empty, yet she was acutely aware of everything around her. The life on the planet blazed up at her through the Living Force. Strongest, she felt Jeran; he was like a whirling pool of life, shining in the Force.

"Can you sense me?" he asked in her mind.

"Yes." Her lips never moved. She knew he could hear her, in her mind.

She felt a slight intrusion in her mind. It wasn't painful, but it felt strange. Like, she found herself thinking vaguely, they were two bubbles of the Force, slowing sliding over each other to become one.

And even as she thought that, she could _sense_ Jeran, not only through the Force but as though he was in her mind, as though she was him and he was her.

–_Wow, you seem…different. Bigger. Different.__–_

She felt a twinge of amusement. It wasn't hers.

Then slowly, the intrusion faded away, the bubble withdrew. She was left feeling the same calm, clear serenity that she had felt in the beginning, but there was something more. She could sense part of him, somewhere at the back of her mind, and she only needed to reach out to that part and focus on his presence there and the feeling of him being in her mind returned.

–_Wow, is this a training bond?__–_

–_Yes, Padawan. We'll share it until you are knighted. Till then, we must care for and nurture it. Our bond is new, it will take a while for us to get used to it.__–_

She opened her eyes. Jeran had just opened his too and was blinking in the light of the sun that was shining through the window.

He looked up and smiled at her. "So, Maia, you are now my Padawan, approved by us both, by the Council and by the Force. How do you feel?"

She got up and sat next to him. "It feels…weird. I can feel you, you feel…" She paused, searching for words. "Bigger," she finally said, feeling slightly frustrated because 'big' couldn't exactly describe how he felt in her mind. "Y'know like before this, there was just one you. Just one kind. But now there's like more of you, y'know."

She held up her fist, with her thumb out. "First there's just one." She spread the fist out into an open palm, all fingers extended. "Now there're more."

She up anxiously at him, hoping he understood. Jeran, who had been listening with grave patience all the while, laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "I know what you mean, Padawan. You feel like that too. Different. More complicated." He smiled at her. "Bigger. I thought I knew you well. But now I know I only know so little." He tweaked her nose. "You're weird."

"Hey!" She flapped her hand at his and laughed.

"I'm hungry," she said, leaning against his shoulder. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly.

Jeran smiled. "I can hear that. I'm hungry too. What do you want to eat?"

"Dunno. Can you cook?"

"Yep. Do you want me to cook today? That's a good idea, I can make–"

"There's no food," she interrupted flatly.

"Oh, now that will make things difficult." He tapped his chin thoughtfully with a finger. Then he looked up and beamed at her. "Let's go and eat out. I know a place were they have _excellent_ steak. And I can always cook another time. Is that alright with you, Padawan?"

**_Fin_**

**_(for now..)_**

* * *

Forgive the abrupt ending.

A sequel is in the works... sorta. Depends if my muse is up to it or not.

Thank you very much for reading. May the Force be with you, always.


End file.
